Team 7: change the past to protect the future
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Naruto, sasuke, and sakura survived many things and lived long lives. But they all had many regrets. So many things they wished they could change, people that they could have connected with more, a dream that was long since forgeotten. Each makes a wish on a falling star in the moment of their death. When team 7 opened their eyes they were not expecting this. Somehow back in the
1. Chapter 1:three wishes

Naruto lay in the team 7 training grounds. Sasuke and sakura at his sides. All were holding hands weak and breathing frail. Team 7 didn't have long. All of them even naruto were almost completely out of chakra.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault" sasuke ragged out causing naruto and sakura to glare at him. The uchiha's best death glare wouldn't have stood a chance against his teammate's after all who do you think taught them?

"Don't you dare teme!" Naruto all but growled at his anbu captain/best friend.

Sasuke snorted. "What are you going to do oh mighty hogake? Banter me to death?"

" teme i encourage you it's more of an advisement actually" the blonde hokage tried to explain.

"Should i tell shika that your stealing his job as chief advisor? My wouldn't that be troublesome." Sasuke shot back a grin starting to form.

Naruto laughed suddenly and both his teammates gave him questioning looks. "Remember when we all retired kakashi sensei and made kiba head tracker!" He cackled. Sasuke and sakura laughed as well they would never forget the scandalized look on their teacher's face. Or the time sasuke torched their sensei's icha icha books, or the bell test that brought them all together.

"We owe him everything" sasuke whispered regret clear in his voice. The attack had been sudden orochimaru had appeared out of nowhere finally with a vessel. Though madara wasn't the ideal one. He still wanted sasuke. Still saw him as perfect, beautiful, and strong. The sannin always loved the boy's defiance.

Naruto grumbled something not so nice under his breath. "Boys stop it... Sasuke this isn't your fault how would you have known orochimaru had placed a curse mark on madara's dead body?"sakura questioned.

The last uchiha remained silent.

"You think just because your an uchiha the blame should be placed on you and you alone ke? That's total shit and you know it" sakura stated firmly squeezing naruto's hand who was forced to squeeze sasuke's or his hand would be broken.

Over the years after the war a certain warmth had settled between the three. Their bond that sasuke had once tried to shatter was practically radiating with power. It was a bond born in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day.

After the war had ended naruto and sasuke didn't battle it out. Instead sasuke sent angry punch in orochimaru's smiling face as he amateratsued the snake sannin. Naruto added in his own two cents as he threw a bit of wind chakra in the black flames. The snake had screamed from the added pain. Sakura also threw in just a dash of an entire bucket of poison and dumped it on top of the flames. After all they wouldn't flicker out. Thus orchimaru was destroyed. They figured out a way to remove the damned curse mark with juugo's chakra. They had killed the snake moments after that. Team 7 had decided that everything was orochimaru's fault. He messed with sasuke's brain, set awful events in motion, and broke apart team 7. The snake would rot in hell for that. Sakura and naruto both silently vowed to never let sasuke near the snake again or snake's in general. Whenever one was passed it was killed instantly.

Upon his return to konoha sasuke at first just kept to himself. After all not many people favored the uchiha anymore. They had all but forgotten sasuke's deeds instead blaming him for madara's war. The apple doesn't fall so far from the tree. So the council or the two old jerks refused to allow naruto to appoint sasuke head of anbu. They chose sai instead much to naruto's anger and sasuke's annoyance.

Naruto had been named the hokage, hintata married naruto, shikamaru became head advisor, chouji became naruto's chef, after kakashi was deemed an old geezer kiba became head tracker, ino became head of the mind part of t and i taking over her fathers position, shino became the other part of t and i, tenten makes awesome weapons, sai became head anbu captain in charge of protecting naruto and sakura head medic. Sasuke was left out.

One day everything went wrong. A follower of the akatsuki snuck into konoha. The council, naruto, sakura and shika were in a meeting when he striked. Sai the anbu who was supposed to protect naruto ran. Sai the f*cking anbu captain ran like a scared little girl much to shikamaru's annoyance. The nara always knew sai was a traitorous ass. He had even advised naruto to go against the damned coucil. But legally no laws had been broken so there had been nothing they could do at that moment.

Naruto had been cornered the man had been far too fast. He didn't have time to for sage mode and kurama had been somehow suppressed. The hokage was about to die. Until birds chirping could be heard. A stream of pure blue light pierced straight through the naruto's attacker. He whipped around and snarled. Then mans knees shook slightly in fear. Sasuke had arrived.

"Naruto are you alright?" He questioned as he kept his mangekyou trained on the attacker locking eyes with the attacker. The guy was scared shitless.

"Yeah" naruto called as sakura screamed "hell no!" Sasuke smirked as he tightened his grip on his sword. No way in hell this guy would hurt Naruto. That was a promise. As fast as that guy was he wasn't as fast as sasuke. Because even after the war the last uchiha trained his ass off day after day. Mainly his speed and chakra control. Sasuke was like a barrier in between the idiot trying to murder his best friend and naruto.

"Your itachi's younger brother!" The man gasped eyes wide. You could hear the terror in his tone.

Sasuke smirked. "The one and only"

"You killed lord orochimaru!" The man said stumbling back towards the concrete wall behind him.

"Twice" sasuke said unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"K-kabuto... And d-deidara" the man quivered moving faster toward the wall trying to distance himself from sasuke who had been able to get a glimpse of naruto's injuries. It was not pretty and this angered sasuke as he got reminded of the valley of the end.

Sasuke sighed as he picked up a pebble. "Both dead,...both by me... Just like your about to be" he said before flinging the pebble swiftly hitting the guy right in shoulder missing the guys heart by an inch.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side frowning slightly. He supposed critical injury was the best he could do with council watching anyways.

"Your anbu captain's pathetic naruto" sasuke said as he held the now unconscious attacker up by his collar checking for a curse mark of any kind. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't my first choice" the hokage responded with a wince as sakura hit him once again for getting injured.

Sasuke snorted. "Clearly"

"Thanks teme"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nobody tries to kill you but me dobe." He replied crossing his arms.

Shika yawned this fight was troublesome. "Correction no one could succeed in killing him except for you" he stated slouching in his chair.

"Whatever" the uchiha stated with a shrug.

"Teme is that a challenge?" Naruto asked blue eyes twinkling.

"No!" Sakura said whacking naruto upside the head and throwing a pen which hit the uchiha in the head.

"Sakura..." Both boys whimpered.

"Naruto you are in no condition to fight right now and sasuke do not encourage him!"

"Yes sakura..." Both boys sighed.

That's how sasuke became anbu and sai died. Turns out he ran out of ink and jumped of the hokage tower prepared to make a drawing but no ink so splat.

"I wish we could be the team kakashi sensei deserved... Without all the drama and the unnecessary fighting, i wish in the beginning we were a family" sakura said gazing up at the shooting star above her as the star shot across the sky.

"I wish we could save everyone, i wish we could start over, i wish we could have actually become the most powerful team in the world, i wish we had started out like we are now" naruto said spotting a falling star of his own.

"I wish i could save my clan and itachi, i wish we had been ready for the attack,i wish the council weren't a bunch of morons, i wish i could change it all" the last uchiha said eyes wresting on his star. The three falling dots of light fell and merged into one as team 7 closed their eyes and breathed their last breath.

Okay so new naruto story idea yay! So umm comment vote comment again! Should i continue this? Please tell me in the comments! ?


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ? ﾟﾐﾾ?

Naruto shot up in his bed eyes wide and panting. The moon was high in the night sky of the leaf village as the boy awoke in the middle of the night. Naruto was four years of age. The young uzumaki ran to the cracked mirror on his wall in slight panic and stared at his reflection. He blew out a sigh of relief. His reflection showed him young and not an adult with a bad haircut. It had only been a dream. A horrible nightmare. The young uzumaki frowned. But it wasn't a totally bad nightmare it was more bitter sweet. In it he had friends, a best friend even. But in the dream they were more than that. They were family. A family. The one thing the boy longed for more than ramen or becoming hokage.

In his dream the uchiha, his best friend, at first had been arrogant, a loner, and emo. He had hoards of demons fawning over him. The hellish spawns of satan known as fangirls. But after he fought with him, got to know him, lost him, got him back and got to know him again their bond was stronger than ever. He learned that the uchiha loved the arts. Suprisingly he could sing, dance, and make really cool rock figures. At least that's what naruto's four year old naive mind decided to remember about him. He also remembered the uchiha's love of swords. His name was sasuke.

The kuinochi had pink hair and was really pretty. However she wasn't a damsel in distress. She was super strong! At first though she was a fangirl and kinda weak although she was kinda smart. But then she grew up and became insanely strong. She grew a bit violent but she was also caring toward him. He specifically remembered her ability to heal. Every time he got hurt she was there her hands glowing green. Her name had been sakura.

Naruto sighed his 4 year old form jumping at the sound of rocks being thrown at his front door. The window was open. The hinges rattled the door wouldn't hold for long. Tears welled in the young uzumaki's eyes. Why? Why did they hate him? He never did anything wrong... Why him? The rattling grew and the door started to crack. Naruto's knees shook and his tears streamed down his face. The young boy found himself wishing sasuke was real. Sasuke had protected him in the dream. Even though he himself was an insanely strong hokage who could fight for himself sasuke always protected him. Especially when he was older. A chip of the door broke off and landed on the floor. It was going to fall any second. The villagers were going to get in. The young boy spotted the window and bit his bottom lip. Should he run? Or should he stay and hide? "Kill the monster!" One villager screamed making naruto gasp.

" **Run kit. Go toward the forest"** a voice in his head said. Naruto was freaked about the booming voice but he decided to listen to it anyways. This voice although angry was offering help and guidance. That was something the boy didn't have much of so he didn't question.

As fast as his little legs could carry him he ran toward the window and climbed on the sill. He gulped it was a really high drop.

" **It'll be okay kit."** The voice said. Naruto took a deep breath and jumped off the ledge. The young uzumaki gasped as he hit the hard ground. He had landed on his right arm. The boy sat up and grabbed his wrist which was bent at an odd angle. He knew his wrist was messed up because he heard a crack and it hurt really bad but he knew he had to keep going. **"Quickly kit to the forest before they see you"** the voice commanded. The blonde boy forced himself to his feet and he ran toward the forest. Tears ran down his face as he wished sakura was real. Sakura would have healed him.

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he neared the forests edge. Sasuke his protector and sakura his healer. If only they were real...

? ﾟﾐﾛ? ﾟﾐﾛ? ﾟﾐﾛ? ﾟﾐﾛ? ﾟﾐﾛ? ﾟﾐﾛ?

Sakura shot up in her bed panting. She was covered in a thin line of sweat. Her emerald eyes were wide and panicked. The young pinkette lifted herself out of her soft blankets and quietly padded over to the full length mirror hanging on her closet door. She sighed in relief as she sat in front of it. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she gazed at herself. She was young and she didn't have a purple diamond on her massive forehead. Her dream had been very strange. She dreamt that she was a ninja. She was strong and she stood up for herself. In it she had been a very confident person. If only she could be that way now.

Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered two boys who had protected her.

One boy had spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy at first had been loud, stupid, and annoying to dream her. As the dream years passed the boy grew up and their friendship grew. Sakura remembered the boys love of ramen and fascination with seals. The boy though he started out weak had grown strong. He even had become hokage!

The other boy had dark raven hair and charcoal eyes as dark and enchanting as the night sky. The uchiha in the beginning was cold, cut off, and hyper focused. But after he went away then came back their friendship had bloomed like that lotus thing the gross spandex guy had said to dream her. The uchiha sakura remembered hated sweets, loved weapons, loved going on walks and devoted himself to his training. She also recalled the uchiha to be more open after his return. He was nicer to her. His name had been sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she ran her hand through her pink locks. She wished the dream had been real. Sakura's head snapped to the street as she heard running and a crash. She went on her tip toes and peeked out her window. Her eye's widened. The blonde boy from her dream. He was running just outside and he looked terrified. Sakura quietly opened her bedroom door. She ran down the stairs without making a sound. She slipped on her shoes adjusted her green night gown strap and crept out of the house shutting the door softly. The girl slipped on something falling to the ground. She gasped as she hand landed in something red and sticky. Blood she realised. Naruto was hurt. She looked down at her now scraped knee and cautiously put her hand over he knee focusin her chakra like she had done so many times in her dream. Suprisingly her hand did in fact glow green and her knee was healed. Sakura didn't know how she knew how to do that or how the blonde from her dream was real but she knew she had to find him. So she set out for the forest.

? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ?

Sasuke shot up in his bed in a silent scream. Tears streamed down the uchiha's face. His charcoal eyes did nothing but water as the young boy tensed. He clasped a hand over his mouth as the events of his dream had come back to him. The young uchiha shook as he silently forced himself to walk down the hall and peer into his brother's room. He had to check. He had to make sure that it was only a dream. Itachi would never kill the clan would he? He peeked in his brothers room and his shoulders sagged in relief. Itachi was there sleeping soundly. He crept to his parents room to see that they as well were sound asleep. Sasuke crept back to his room and slumped to the floor in front of his mirror. He hugged his toy dinosaur for comfort. His young form gazed back at him but still sasuke was not okay. The dream had been so vivid. So lifelike. So real. Sasuke gazed at himself in the mirror. Moonlight streamed into his room. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of his dream. He remembered his brothers words in the dream." "Someones reality can often be an illusion" or something like that. He remembered two people from his dream. A boy with shining blonde hair and shining blue eyes and a girl with soft pink hair and emerald eyes that sparkled in the light. He remembered how annoying they were. Annoying yet endearing. In the dream at first he had tried to side step the offered friendship. Afterall itachi had had to be destroyed. He remembered his betrayal. He remembered the crushing feeling of almost losing them. Of losing the both of them. Naruto and sakura. Those were their names. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and he bit into his dinosaur so he wouldn't scream and wake up his brother or parents. He watched as his blood red eyes apeared. The sharingon. He had the sharingon. But this was impossible itachi didn't get his sharingon till he was twice sasuke's age. The young uchiha then realised something that made his heart stop beating. His breath caught in his throat. It wasn't a dream it was a memory. Sasuke's head snapped to the window and he searched. He had to find them. He took a deep breath he had to find them. He winced as his window creaked as he opened it. Sasuke turned his head slightly to listen. No noise yet itachi hadn't woken. Sasuke took a deep breath as he pulled himself onto the sill then flipped off it spiraling to the ground. He landed in a crouch perfectly and quietly. Apparently he still possessed his future skills. He took one look back at his home before the young uchiha ran. His sharingon faded. But now he had a mission. Find his team and figure out what the hell was going on. Sasuke cursed as he realised he had no clue where naruto would or could be. Or even if the dobe paused midstep frowning. He was at the edge of the compound now. Where would the dobe be? Sasuke gazed at his hands and guessed he was four or five. Sasuke forced himself to remember what naruto had told him at the valley of the end. Alone... Hated... Sasuke growled lightly before a thought came to him. Sakura was still a civillian so she should be easier to find. Sasuke ran toward the village ignoring the pit of worry settling in his stomach. On his way he gasped and spun around as sakura whizzed past him left hand covered in blood. "Sakura!" Ha gasped and raced beside her so they were running side by side now. "Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked slight panic taking over. He cursed his childhood hormones for making him seem weak. "Not my blood" she wheezed out as they entered the forest. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. The girl nodded. And sasuke then noticed the trail of blood sakura was following. Sasuke sped up leaving sakura behind as he raced to find the dobe. "Naruto please be okay" sakura whispered as she ran losing sight of sasuke but not slowing down. "We're coming" sasuke whispered his voice floating on the wind. Naruto stopped mid step eyes wide as he heard a voice. It was so familiar and carried by the wind. "We're coming" it said.

Naruto smiled as he rested against a tree. Alone and in pain but it was all going to be okay. His family was coming for him. Sasuke and sakura they were real. He remembered.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay guys what do you think? Good bad? Please tell me! Tiff out peace!


	3. Chapter 3: the plan

Sasuke finally found the dobe and he plopped down beside him eyeing his wrist. "Ra will be here soon" sasuke said in a small effort of comfort. naruto nodded as he rubbed his seal softly with his uninjured hand.

"Thanks kurama" he said so softly that sasuke had to strain to here. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So kurama was still on their side that was good.

"Dobe what happened?" Sasuke asked. He silently wondered who he had to chidori behind the blonde's back.

"The villagers attacked me or were going to and i jumped out the window to escape and messed up my landing". Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke bit his lip and silently wondered how much longer sakura would be. He knew his hokage/ best friend was in pain. An idea sparked in his little uchiha brain. Sasuke did a few rapid silent hand signs. Sasuke's hand hovered over naruto's wrist. Sasuke sent a shock of electricity right at naruto's wound. Naruto gasped as he felt a shock of pain before it went suddenly away.

"Sasuke how did you..?" Naruto trailed off amazed. Yes his wrist was still very much broken but the pain was gone now. It was just numb.

"I messed with your nerves a bit. Shocked them to the point of not being able to send impulses of pain to your brain. Relax Sakura will fix that damage as well" sasuke explained as he moved his hand back.

"Teme i do not have brain damage!" Naruto all but growled

"I don't know your genin days were questionable" sasuke replied.

Naruto smirked."and yours weren't? mister i must kill a certain someone"

"Fair point" sasuke conceded.

"Naruto..."sasuke said.

"Yes sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Why aren't we... dead?" Sasuke asked unable to refrain from asking.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. That was a good question. In fact that thought had never crossed his mind. Why weren't they dead? He had no clue whatsoever to that question.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know" he replied. Naruto scratched his head. Thinking hurt his brain.

"Why don't you ask kura?" Sasuke suggested. Hopefully the fox would have some answers. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head no.

"Why the hell not!?" Sasuke asked irritated. The small uchiha crossed his arms. His nose scrunched up and his lower lip jutted into a pout. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh. Who knew that the teme could be classified as cute.

"Stop laughing and tell me dobe" sasuke growled. He knew exactly what naruto was thinking and he wished the blonde wasn't hokage so he could punch that ridiculous- sasuke grinned as his fist connected with Naruto's face.

"Ow! Teme what was that for!"

"Uchiha's. Are. Not. Cute. Dobe." Sasuke said gazing around for any sign's of attention was back on naruto as he shot back. Naruto's fist colliding with the palm of sasuke's hand as he tried to punch him. Sasuke gave him a bored look. He poked naruto in the forehead.

"You can't do that i'm the hokage!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing the spot.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not anymore Dobe! Guess what we're four which means your not hokage" sasuke said almost triumphantly. The triumph faded as naruto's shoulder's sagged the reality of their situation hitting the usually hyper active blonde. He pulled his hand out of sasuke's palm almost shying away from the uchiha.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned softly. He cursed himself. That was a low blow even by their standards.

"Your right. But that just means we have to try even harder to get back to where we were right?" Naruto questioned back his bright smile returning as sasuke's hand was on his right shoulder. Naruto once again rubbed his seal in a calming circle. Sasuke this time noticed. "Is something wrong with kura?" Sasuke asked noticing the soothing motion naruto was making.

"He's angry at me for dying... He's in a mood right now" naruto answered glumly. The uzumaki had grown quite close with the fox.

"Can i try?" Sasuke asked naruto as sakura finally appeared falling through a bush.

"Try what ke?" Sakura asked crawling over to naruto as she immediately set to work healing naruto's wrist silently noting the feeling of sasuke's chakra in the wound. He must have done the nerve thing he made up when madara attacked. He got the idea for the jutsu from the raikage's lightening armor and tsunade's fight with kabuto that the hokage had blabbed about as naruto assigned him an s rank mission of making sure the sannin got home safe much to his annoyance. Tsunade was as loud as naruto when drunk!

"Naruto let me ask kura what's going on... He'll talk to me." Sasuke suggested kneeling in front of the blonde sharingon activating.

"I don't think it's a good idea teme" naruto sighed. He sounded like he had a mountain of paper work and couldn't make a shadow clone to do it for him.

"How are your protectors supposed to figure out how to deal with this problem if we're not on the same page?" sasuke queried.

"It's not a good idea teme.." Naruto said with a gasp as sakura snapped his wrist back in place now perfectly healed.

"To let Ke talk to Kura. He'll be fine kura likes him" sakura soothed rubbing naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded reluctantly lifting his head. Blue orbs met blood red and sasuke entered naruto's mind scape.  
"I still don't understand the sewer theme To" sasuke said walking toward him. "I don't either.." Naruto replied.

"It's your head can't you change it?"sasuke questioned as they walked together toward the cage.

"It's been this way for so long that i'm not sure i want to anymore" he replied.

"Kurama what happened to us?" Sasuke asked now standing in front of kurama who was glaring at naruto. Sasuke noticing this stepped protectively in front of the blonde.

"You were all saved!" Kurama replied.

"Saved by what?" Sasuke asked.

Kurama laughed. "Still so much curiosity in you young uchiha"

"Saved by what?" He repeated. Sasuke was in no mood to chit chat. He had to get back before itachi wakes up and notices he'a missing.

Kurama sighed. "Call it what you will fate, destiny, the sage of six paths, God... Whatever deity there is out there decided to give you three a second chance. A chance for your wishes to come true."

"Wish?" Sasuke whispered.

"The stars..." Naruto murmered.

Sasuke's eyes widened as it clicked. "So fate sent us here to change the past in order to protect the future?"

Kurama nodded. "Correct young uchiha"

"But where do we start!" Naruto complained.

"Kit i don't have all the answers! If you ever die again i will burn konoha to the ground just to spite you for leaving understand?!"

"Aaw i love you to kura!" Naruto exclaimed hugging his snout.

"Uchiha get him off me" kurama commanded.

"Naruto i have an idea let's talk with ra"sasuke said.

Naruto kissed kurama before sasuke yanked him forcefully away from the fox who pawed at his snot trying to get the human cooties off of him.

Naruto grinned as sasuke snickered.

"Best human thing we ever told kurama about" naruto giggled.

"Hn" sasuke agreed.

"Well?" Sakura asked as both boys blinked waking from the genjutsu.

"Short version or long version?" Naruto asked.

"Short" sakura answered.

"We have a chance to fulfill our dying wishes and save the future" naruto said.

"How do we do that?" Sakura questioned.

"My clan" sasuke said folding his hands together.

"Wait we're not taking out madara, danzo, kabuto, and orochimaru?" Naruto asked. The blonde couldn't believe what just came out of his anbu captains mouth. He would've thought he wanted to torture and slowly murder those three.

"No, well not yet at least" sasuke said.

"Ke why wouldn't we kill them right now they ruined everything!" Sakura hissed. Her emerald eyes were cold. Afterall she was the one to pronounce most of their friends dead because of them.  
"Kabuto was a lost soul we just have to make him betray orochimaru and join us. He would be a useful spy for the leaf. Madara is already dead. We just have to introduce sensei to the nut in the swirly mask and i gain another cousin. Orochimaru and danzo are in positions of power. They are working together and using my clan for their own personal gains. Unless we can expose them my clan is going to die and that isn't happening again." Sasuke said making naruto and sakura stare at him wide eyed and gaping like fish.

"What?" The uchiha questioned. It was uncomfortable to be stared at like that from his teammates.

"That was the most words you have ever said in a row" sakura choked out.

"You don't want revenge?" Naruto said voice above a whisper.

"My clan is alive, i have my team, we're four so we get to do whatever we want until we can get into the academy at six, the village is still standing and all of our friends are alive and well. What is their to avenge?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto's blue eye's watered and sasuke yelped as he was yanked into a hug as his best friend cried tears of joy. "Nnygh" sasuke grunted awkwardly patting naruto's back as sakura awed. The scene was just too adorable.

"If we don't kill those four then what do we do?" Sakura asked making sure the boys stayed on topic.

"We improve my clan's relation's with the other clan's of the village. Regain their trust. After that we have the other clan's hold a meeting with the hokage where we somehow expose danzo and bring obito back to the village. Once he's out of the way my clan won't be in need of the coup and itachi won't need to slaughter everybody before my eyes again." Sasuke explained.

"You've certainly thought this through teme" naruto commented once he was sure the uchiha finished.

"After I discovered the truth of itachi i had a lot of time to think" the uchiha said with a flick of his wrist.

"Clearly" sakura muttered.

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked his teammates.

"I like it. Spares multiple lives, easy to remember, and offers a second chance to some bad dudes" naruto said beaming at his anbu captain. He was finally embracing his light side rather than the dark.

"Seconded you always have good plans sasuke" sakura said in agreement.

"Wait how do we meet when...?" Sakura trailed.

Huh? Oh that's easy the loner uchiha child is going to befriend the shunned orphan of the fourth hokage followed closely by the curious civillian who desperately wants to become a medic ninja." Sasuke said smirking.

"You sly bastard" naruto grinned.

"What can i say i am itachi's younger brother"

"When do we do this?" Sakura questioned.

"Ummm i say we give you a couple days maybe a week... In order for my plan to work you need ino to not be a fangirl and befriend you as quickly as possible before you suddenly pop into my little friend bubble. I wasn't a very social child so we need to ease into it. Same with my clan. While you do that i have the troublesome task of getting my family to open up to the carrier of the demon fox." Sasuke said giving naruto a playful nudge.

"Your dad is not going to be happy" naruto noted.

"That's the fun part" sasuke grinned.

"See you boy's in a week" sakura said getting off the ground and brushing off her green dress.

"Bye ra!"

"No fangirling"

"Love you two!" She said walking back toward the village.

"So how do we meet?" Naruto questioned.

"Okay dobe here's what we're gonna do..."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
review if you like it!


	4. 4: Sasuke has a friendsince when?

Itachi awoke around the usual time. The sun was risen signaling it was day and orange hues of the sky signaled it to be early in the morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed in his usual uchiha garb, then strode down the hall to check on his baby brother. Some may think it's strange for itachi to do this every morning but the older uchiha couldn't help but be protective of him. After all sasuke was his little brother and he deserved a bit of attention. Extra attention in his personal opinion. Their father certainly paid no mind to him. Itachi was never blind to that fact either. He noticed how his father was just beginning to compare the two of them. How fugaku was considering itachi to be the golden child and sasuke to be nothing more than a spare. It was as if itachi was gold and sasuke was silver. One constantly thought of as better.

Itachi sometimes cursed himself for being such a prodigy that his brother would one day have such a huge gap to fill but at the same time there are moments where itachi finds himself cursing his father for even thinking of putting sasuke in that type of position. Sure, he himself, did his first fireball jutsu in front of his father like magic but didn't his father realise that was only because he had been practicing behind everybody's backs. He had wanted to be prepared in case another war rolled around. His father itachi noticed was more prideful than ever. Itachi knew this was because the supposed coup was going to happen in a few years. Again itachi knew it was not a smart plan but what could a 10 year old do? Right now his father's word was law. Itachi just had to wait for the right opportunity then the future of the clan would be secured and his adorable baby brother would have a relatively safe and happy life. At least that's Itachi's best case scenario.

Itachi allowed a small smile to form on his face as he peeked into his brothers room. His little brother was curled up in bed bundled in his dark blue blankets and hugging the life out of his favorite stuffed toy dinosaur as he breathed evenly signaling that he was still asleep.

Itachi's eye's narrowed as he spotted the open window. He knew for a fact that had been closed the night before when he tucked sasuke in. The question now was how was it opened. Did sasuke do it? That's possible but why would his brother open a window in the first place? the temperature last night hadn't been scorching hot. Did his brother even have the strength to open the rickety thing? It wasn't splintering at the seems but itachi knew for some reason it often got stuck. Itachi inspected it carefully. It didn't seem to be tampered with in anyway. He peered out the window searching for any signs of spying. Sasuke may be viewed as the spare to everyone else but look at what happened to the hyuuga girl heir sasuke's age. Itachi was not taking any chance's with his little brother's life. All caught up in the possibility of harm befalling his younger sibling itachi had forgotten about the racket the window made when shut.

Itachi's head snapped to his brother who yawned rubbing his eye sitting up his dinosaur wrapped lazily in a hold by his other arm.

"Morning Itachi" sasuke said mid stretch.

"Sorry to wake you the window was open" itachi said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah! There was an owl sitting outside my window last night so i wanted to get a closer look! It's head spun around!" Sasuke explained with child like excitement jumping up on his bed with a smile. He tried to turn his around in a similar fashion but just ended up spinning around his whole body tangling himself in the process. Itachi internally sighed in relief. His little brother always had a fascination with birds. Any flying creature in general really. So this had calmed him greatly.

"Hey itachi ... Can you help me practice my shuriken jutsu?" Sasuke asked hopefully. His lip jutted into a puppy like look and his eyes widened just the right amount. Itachi if he wasn't a boy, wasn't an uchiha, and didn't have his manly pride would have awwed and cooed at the adorable sight. But Itachi instead inwardly crumbled all later plans for himself which was just relaxing and doing nothing anyways faded into nothingness.

Itachi took a long look at sasuke. He appeared hopeful and excited.

"I don't see why not" Itachi said giving into his little brothers plea. Sasuke gave itachi the biggest smile ever and hugged him in victory.

"I can't wait! Itachi this is gonna be great! Your the best big brother ever!" Sasuke proclaimed jumping off his bed zig zagging through the various toys neatly piled yet strewn haphazardly about the his room. His father had told sasuke to keep his room neat and in his own creative right he did. Much to his father's annoyance and mother's chagrin.

He quickly changed his clothes with speed only a young uchiha could possess before he was grabbing itachi's wrist and leading him out his bedroom door and down the stairs fully prepared to make a bee line for the door that leads them outside.

"Boys breakfast first then practice" mikoto commanded gently ushering the boys to the kitchen stopping their scurry. Mikoto you see had heard of their plans because she had been eaves dropping. Mikoto expected sasuke to whine at the command. To cross his arms and proclaim that it's not practicing it's training but he did none of these things. Instead he did the one thing that mikoto thought he would never do.

"Good idea mom! C mon itachi!" He declared yanking his brother to sit down at the table next to him much to the shock of the rest of his family. Usually sasuke was quite defiant in the morning.

Mikoto smiled and placed the bowls of food in front of her children and husband before sitting next to fugaku. Instead of sasuke's usual grumble of getting deterred from his plans he smiled and happily ate his food.

"Thanks mom! This is great!" Sasuke said somewhere in between his sixth and seventh bite. Mikoto calmly sipped her tea and watched sasuke gobble up his food. It was as if he hadn't had her cooking in years! Mikoto idly noted the way sasuke allowed a smile to appear with each bite. It was quite a feat for sasuke to compliment her twice in the span of 5 minutes. She would savor this moment.

Fugaku sipped his tea and finished his breakfast quickly. He had to get to the station and finish the god awful paper work he had been putting off. He got up wordlessly slipping on his vest. He made it to the door and slipped on his shoes. He almost did a double take at his youngest son's call and something wrapped around his leg briefly and almost hesitantly.

"Have a good day at work dad!" Sasuke called running to Fugaku giving him a quick hug then running back to the table to finish his food. Fugaku gave a brief nod and with a wave of his hand he was out the door pondering his younger son's actions as he went to work. Sasuke to Fugaku was a riddle. Yes the boy always did what he said but he never followed to the letter like his brother. Sasuke was always finding ways to defy him without actually doing it or meaning to. Fugaku knew it was never intentional on sasuke's part but it still greatly irked him that his son could do that. The worst part was he had done it without even trying. Fugaku didn't understand why sasuke just wasn't like Itachi and maybe he never would. He vaguely noticed a trail of blood on the road as he walked and fugaku inwardly sighed. That was going to be even more paperwork. Usually a trail of blood meant a dead body. So much for a good day.

Once the boys had finished they headed to the door. "Thanks mom! Breakfast was great! Love you me and Itachi will be back soon!" Sasuke declared hugging her tightly before once again yanking itachi. "Be back soon and be careful! Stay safe!" Mikoto called with a wave. "We will!" Itachi called as sasuke dragged him to some unknown location. Itachi glanced at the road in confusion was that blood? He saw that sasuke was walking toward the forest and of course right where the blood leads. "Sasuke we should go to a different training ground" itachi said stopping in the road. Sasuke in turn gave his brother a defiant look. "Why? It was probably just a wounded animal Itachi" sasuke said crossing his arms. Itachi on his part brushed the comment aside much to sasuke's annoyance. Itachi was about to ruin the plan! Sasuke spotted a mop of spiky blonde hair and inwardly grinned. He tapped a signal to naruto. Naruto in turn grinned and grabbed a bucket of paint and started his graffiti as sasuke warred with itachi about the woods while tapping a morse code of instructions to naruto that is only known to team 7. "Fine we'll go somewhere else" sasuke conceded once naruto finished speed painting a picture of a frog on a store shop. "You'll never catch me alive!" Naruto screamed running down the road as sasuke walked calmly hands stuck into his pockets. Then crash! Both boys went tumbling to the ground as itachi watched a bit lost. Sasuke scowled and fake glare was on his face. "Oh it's you again... Do you always have to be such a dobe?" Sasuke questioned rubbing his head. "Why is it always you i bump into...Do you always have to be a teme?" Naruto countered. Both boys glared at one another and itachi momentarily thought he would have to break up a fight between two four year olds. Not a second later both boys laughed happily and sasuke got up on his feet offering the whiskered boy a hand.

"Thanks Ke" the blonde boy said gratefully.

"No problem To. What are best friends for?" The young uchiha questioned. Itachi's jaw internally hit the floor. Had sasuke just said friend? When did sasuke meet the nine tails container?Sasuke has a friend since when? Itachi was totally lost.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5:Introducing Naruto

Itachi stared at the two boys sitting obediently in front of him in a training field away from the creepy trail of blood.

"How did you two meet each other exactly?" Itachi decided to question. He needed answers and he needed them now. At the moment he didn't care that he was talking to four year olds. The whole thing was mind boggling. How did a training session with his little brother turn into a friendship reunion. Sasuke didn't have friends! At least to his family's knowledge. Not that Itachi wasn't happy sasuke had a friend it was just a bit strange in Itachi's opinion. I mean sasuke was just antisocial. Almost as if he preferred to be alone.

"Oh that's easy itachi!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah your gonna feel really stupid that you asked that question" naruto beamed.

"Enlighten me" itachi encouraged.

"It was about a month ago and i was practicing my shuriken throwing."

"Teme you suck at throwing shuriken" naruto said butting in.

"I'm better than you!" Sasuke shot back.

"That doesn't say much teme" naruto countered.

Both boys glared at each other. "Just continue the story teme we'll debate this later"

"Fine" sasuke said. Turning back to itachi.

"I was practicing my shuriken throwing when i missed one and it flew past the target and through the trees. I went to go get it when i tripped over something lying on the ground or well someone. When i turned around naruto was lying on the ground unconcsious. He looked a bit beaten up actually how did you get like that again?"

"Oh i was protecting the really cute hyuuga girl from some bullies! They were making her cry and i couldn't just let them off the hook for that!" Naruto exclaimed waving his hands around energetically.

"but anyways i went to make sure he was okay. Then the dobe decided that was the moment to wake up and bash his skull into mine." Sasuke said giving naruto a playful glare.

"I said i was sorry!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That didn't change the fact that my head hurt."

"Headbutts hurt both way's duckass"

"Better then being a dumbass" sasuke mumbled.

"Language" itachi calmly reminded them. Even if it was a baby swear they shouldn't be swearing at four.

"Your no fun" naruto commented.

Itachi merely gave him a blank look. "Why do you always do that!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Is your brother always this... Tense?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scratched his head in thought. "I refuse to answer that question with him 2 feet away." Sasuke commented almost sagely.

"Boy's story" itachi reminded.

"That was the story" sasuke said.

"Yeah were you not listening to sasuke?" Naruto said with a grin slinging his arm around sasuke.

" you asked how we met not how we became friends big brother"sasuke pointed out.

As much as itachi loved his little brother there were times when sasuke could be most annoying. This was one of those times. The small uchiha had got up and started throwing shuriken at a target missing not once not twice but every single time.

"Your supposed to hit the target teme" naruto advised.

"Your supposed to be throwing these things with me dobe" sasuke shot back with a small scowl.

"But it's so fun watching you fail miserably" naruto snickered.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped turning his head and throwing a shuriken hitting the target dead center and he wasn't even looking. All three boys stared at the target dead center in the red. It wasn't even an inch off. Then all hell broke lose between naruto and sasuke. Or at least their banter had started and itachi felt a growing head ache.

"Nice shot"

"Doesn't count"

"Yes it does"

"Wasn't looking"

"So? You still hit it"

"It was a fluke"

"I doubt that"

"It was a lucky shot"

"You aren't lucky teme"

"Says the guy who broke a mirror. That's seven years bad luck dobe"

"Seven's our number teme"

"Hn"

"That's not a word"

"Hmph"

"No still... still a noise"naruto said sighingly making his last two words make an oi! type sound.

"That's your job To. you annoy"

"Aaw yeah but only you!"

"Ah" sasuke commented.

"Your such a conversationalist" naruto said.

"Says the hyper active knuckle head" sasuke shot back.

"This coming from the uchiha shuriken throwing champ" naruto said sarcasm clear in his tone.

Sasuke snorted and naruto had a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Teme i think Itachi is broken" naruto said pointing to itachi.

"Naah he's probably faking"

"Yeah your right"

"Of course i'm right!" Sasuke said sounding affronted.

Naruto picked up a nearby stick and began poking itachi with it. Itachi on his part didn't rip the stick out of naruto's hands and char it into nothing but ash. Instead he was saved from being poked with a stick by the nine tailed fox container by his little brother. Although itachi wasn't sure how getting flicked in the forehead repeatedly was any better than getting poked with a stick.

A tic mark appeared as sasuke and naruto somehow went from flicking him to flicking each other. This soon led to an all out fist fight between the to boys. Although itachi wasn't sure if rolling around in the mud classified as such. "Hey big brother?" Sasuke questioned from the double headlock he and naruto were now in. "Yes sasuke?" Itachi questioned. "Do you think it would be okay if naruto came over tommorrow?" Sasuke queried. "You would have to ask mom" was the answer sasuke recieved. "Okay!" Sasuke chirped as he went back to wrestling naruto slipping out of the headlock and flinging a bit of mud at his friend.

"You can't do that!" Naruto yelped flinging a bit of mud in protest.

"Why not? Your not hokage yet!" Sasuke declared jumping on the blonde.

"So you really think i can?" Naruto asked excitedly springing up making sasuke stumble backwards.

"Of course after all it's in your blood. Your very nature" sasuke cryptically replied.

That comment made a chill go up his spine. Did sasuke and/or naruto know who his parents were!? That would not be good because that means the two know about the fox demon sealed inside of naruto. And yet Itachi mused watching his little brother and his friend attempt to get the mud off of themselves and out of their hair sasuke still chose to befriend the lonely boy. If sasuke deemed naruto to be a friend. His only friend. His best friend. Well that was good enough for itachi as long as sasuke stopped sneaking out of the compound to train in some training ground in the woods without adult supervision. Sasuke was getting a talking to about that. At the end of this crazy meeting with the jinchuuriki boy itachi couldn't help but feel happy. After all his little brother had finally made a friend. A best friend at that.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay i know this one's kinda short but i promise the next chapter is going to be much longer. Also what do you think? Is itachi out of character probably... Will he cease to be yes. I just needed a way to further this story a bit more. Okay guys i love you all! Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or requests or something. I'm thinking of starting a naruto oneshot book. But anyways tell me in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura Explained

Sasuke stood in front of mikoto with a hopeful expression. She was glad she had taken her eldest son's advice and sat down. Itachi had explained the ordeal to her moments after they returned home after sasuke went to go play with his toys in his now stood in front of Mikoto the next day almost shyly as his right arm awkwardly clutched his left. It was totally adorable and yet extremely out of character for Sasuke. Mikoto smiled down at her youngest son. She couldn't have been more glad that her son had finally found a friend. The fact that it was in Naruto Uzumaki was only a plus for the female uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha was many things, a ninja, a mother, a wife, and at one point in time was once the one and only deemed best friend to Kushina Uzumaki. Mikoto held no bigotry toward a jinchuuriki and was happy her son's didn't either. Fugaku merely hated minato not kushina much to both girls early double dating misfortune's.

"So can naruto sleep over tonight? Please!" Sasuke asked crawling into his mother's lap.

Mikoto laughed slightly at sasuke and nodded her head. "of course sasuke" she said rubbing her son's back as he hugged her tightly. Mikoto vaguely wondered what had gotten into sasuke the past two days. Her son was very touchy lately almost to the point of being clingy. You wouldn't be able to see it if not looking extremely close. It was the subtle things that he did. Like when held his brothers hand or gave his father a hug before he went to work, or they way he listened to her every command with no gripe or whine. It was almost as if he was happy for being told what to do which was certainly strange. They were little things but it was as if sasuke was using his size and age as some kind of advantage or something. Almost as if sasuke knew that if he was older it would be seriously unacceptible for him to be doing these things. Almost as if sasuke was afraid that they would burst into dust if he tore his eyes away or said the wrong thing. Mikoto knew there was something up with sasuke but she dismissed it to nerves. Her son had obviously planned to tell them about naruto at some point just not so soon. To mikoto it felt as if sasuke was a bit tense. If mikoto's thought process regarding sasuke was correct and it usually was it seemed sasuke was concerned about what his family would think of naruto. She vaguely remembered herself having the same thoughts and a partial mental breakdown as she introduced kushina to her parents. They had not been as receptive as she had just been.

"Thanks mom! Your the greatest!" Sasuke said as he let go of her. A bit reluctant to do so might i add. He slid out of his mother's lap gracefully landing on his feet before running up the stairs to his room. "What are you doing?" Itachi called curiously up the stairs. Sasuke ran out of his room to the top of the stairs and gave itachi an incredulous look. "I'm cleaning my room" sasuke said as if itachi was the four year old and he was the adult. "Without being told to?" Itachi asked skeptically while cocking his head to the side a bit. His little brother just morphed a few pieces of the puzzle that Itachi had mentally categorized as sasuke's least favorite chores. Sasuke never liked putting his toys away or making his bed. He had dubbed those actions as destroying the art of his childhood.

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at itachi. "I'm four. I don't have to be told to clean my room" he emphasized. "Ah" itachi said almost numbly his head ache returning as sasuke bolted back to the confines of his room. Not a second passed as sasuke suddenly raced down the stairs to stand once again in front of mikoto a silent question in his eyes. "Ramen i'm guessing" mikoto said gently. Sasuke nodded and scampered back up to his room. Sasuke didn't even need to ask the question. Minato and kushina practically fell in love over ramen and when you throw in obito to the mix well it was not to far off a guess. "Ramen?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow confused and clearly out of the loop concerning the taste pallet of the uzumaki clan.

"That's what's for dinner" mikoto explained walking into the kitchen with a somewhat nostalgic smile. Itachi on his part went to his room to take a nap and hopefully get rid of this intense migrane.

Around four oclock that day their was a knock at the door. This sent sasuke speeding down the rail of the stairs and to the door in the speed of light.

"Took you long enough" sasuke commented as he let naruto in.

Naruto rolled his eyes in response. "Sorry to keep the mighty sasuke waiting" the uzumaki responded grinning slightly.

Sasuke cracked a smirk. "Your such a Loser" sasuke stated dragging naruto to the kitchen. Fugaku watched the exchange with mild interest. Naruto in turn stuck his tongue out sasuke.

"I hope you eat a bug" sasuke stated.

"Mmm what kind of bug?" Naruto asked rubbing his chin almost sagely.

Sasuke thought for a moment tapping his finger in thought. " a beetle"

"what kind of beetle?"

"One of shino's chakra sucking creepy crawlies"

naruto chuckled weakly at that. "He'd have it attempt to eat all my chakra"

"would it be able to?"

"Probably not besides it's not like it could drain your chakra either teme"

"point taken"

"who's shino?" Itachi asked.

"An aburame our age" sasuke replied.

"How do you know him?" Mikoto asked with an eyebrow raised delicately.

"I don't know him exactly just know of him i guess... This girl sakura mentioned him once" sasuke explained.

"Who's sakura?" Fugaku asked now a bit lost. Just how many secret friends did his son have?

"A civilian with pink hair and emerald eyes... She's wants to go to the academy and become a ninja medic" naruto said happily.

Sasuke snapped his fingers suddenly and naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Cotton candy" sasuke said making naruto grin wider.

"Perfect" naruto said.

"Sakura's new nickname" sasuke explained as he saw the lost looks of his family.

"How did you meet this sakura?" Mikoto asked a certain glimpse in her eye.

"Wha-mom no it's not like that!" Sasuke cried out like a dear caught in the headlights. Naruto laughed at him. "See even your mom thinks you have a thing for her!"

"I-shut up. You wanna play this fine. How's hinata doing?"

Naruto shut up immediately going bright red.

"Thought so" sasuke said taking a bite of his ramen.

"Boys didn't answer the question" itachi reminded.

"What question?"naruto asked.

"The sakura question"

"I do not-"sasuke protested.

"The other question" fugaku clarified.

"What other?...ooh" both boys said.

"It was shortly after me and naruto's unfortunate ...collision to the head" sasuke explained rubbing his head presumably were it was hit. Naruto winced and rubbed his own head.

"She had been watching teme train" naruto explained.

"Dobe don't make it sound like i have a stalker" sasuke glared.

"When he ran off to get his kunai she went closer to the training ground" naruto continued ignoring sasuke. "She came running when we screamed in pain" naruto finished.

"We didn't scream"

"Yes you did"

"No you screamed i yelped from shock and possible head trauma" sasuke argued.

"You didn't yelp you screamed like a little girl"

"You must've hit your head harder than you thought" sasuke shot back.

"Boys must you argue?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not arguing mom we're debating" sasuke replied not tearing his glaring gaze from naruto.

"Now we have moved to a stare off to determine who is right" naruto explained further. 10 minutes passed and still neither of the two blinked. Until they both yawned closing their eyes at the exact same moment. "Why don't you boys go to sleep" mikoto suggested. "No way! We're not sleepy at all!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hn" sasuke agreed. "Boys to bed with you" itachi said. Sasuke swatted naruto's hand before he could flip his brother off. Both boys crawled up the stairs to sasuke's room. "Hey teme i miss sensei" naruto said as they lay awake not quite asleep yet. "Hn" he responded in agreement. "Why wait?" Sasuke mumbled clutching his dinosaur. The boys slept silently that night an idea forming in both of their heads. "They weren't waiting till they were six to enter the academy"

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay guys next chapter will be up soon! Yay! Love you all! ? be sure to review!


	7. Chapter 7: Memories Back

Sasuke and naruto awoke at the break of dawn years of shinobi training ingrained in their brains. They didn't move or make a sound as Itachi peeked in the room. Surveying them for a good few moments before going to train by himself without sasuke pestering him. Both boys sat up when itachi was outside. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly biting his lip. The uchiha was nervous that much naruto could tell it was the next words that came out of the uchiha's mouth that nearly gave him a heart attack. "I need to talk to kura real quick... I have a question... And it's probably a long shot but just i need to know if it's possible. I dreamt about it all night"

Naruto furrowed his brow eyes flicking to the door for a moment but nodded none the less. "It has to be quick though your parents would freak!" Naruto replied staring into sasuke's now sharingon eye's.

Both boys ran to the cage and kurama looked at the uchiha with a furrowed brow.

"Your family is strange young uchiha" he decided on saying. Sasuke glared defianty for a moment before nodding conceding.

"What is it you need to ask young one?" Kurama asked his tone much gentler than it had been the two days before.

"I-is it possible to give the rest of the konoha twelve their memories back?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gaped at him eyes wide. He had never thought of that. Kurama cocked his head to the side a bit to stare at the young uchiha before him. Sasuke was serious and he looked a bit hopeful. Being 4 really affected his uchiha emotions.

"I believe so" kurama said with a chuckle.

"How?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke was such a genius! This would speed up their plans by decades! They could all enter the academy together!hinata would remember him!

"Your sharingon sasuke"

"My sharingon?" He parroted not understanding the fox's meanings.

"It memorizes things, predicts things, you can use your mangekyou and all memories of the past life can be projected to your friends with the help of a fairly simple seal. Once those memories have been projected they will not go away once the seal disappears. they will know the truth just as you do. It seems you have out smarted fate itself sasuke." Kurama spoke with a laugh.

The uchiha brat who had once been so arrogant and cocky had toned down his skill just a bit. But kurama could see that he's holding something back. He could see it in his left eye glimmering waiting to be reawakened. The rinnegan. His eyes moved to naruto. The boy was grinning and kurama felt a tug of affection. Sage mode.

"Sasuke do not strain your eye's. judging by your current prowess you can only awaken three of your friends a day so be careful"

"Aaw you do care" naruto grinned before they both faded away.

"Boy's breakfast!" Mikoto called from downstairs. Giddy with excitement sasuke deactivated his sharingon and ran downstairs naruto nicking at his heels.

"Well someone's excited" Itachi commented poking sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke on his part gave his usual reaction as naruto snickered at him. Sasuke in turn gave naruto a good flick in the arm. Naruto flicked back and sasuke also retaliated. To fugaku the scene of a flick/poke war was actually a bit amusing. It reminded him of the time he and minato had done something similar. Pinching hurt that much fugaku remembered. He hadn't remembered why minato and he had begun a pinching war but he remembered nails. Nails which should not have been that sharp. He shuddered internally. Itachi scooted away from the pair so he was just out of range. He didn't think his brother would dive at naruto but with the way this flick war was progressing it looked as if both boys might upgrade to tackling in a few moments. Itachi sighed in relief internally of course as his mother disbanded the war. Itachi vaguely wondered what would have happened if the boy's knew how to channel chakra like that tsunade sannin. A chill ran down Itachi's spine. That was not a pretty thought.

"I wonder what ra's up to." Naruto said after he took a big gulp of his tea.

"Probably attempting to snag some stuff from that ino ex uchiha fangirl"

"Really? Why not hinata, choji, tenten, lee, or neji?"

"You missed shikamaru and kiba"

"My point still stands"

"She already gave her a ribbon who knows To it's sakura"

Itachi wanted to bash his head against the table as more names that itachi had never heard flew out of his little brother's mouth. Just what had his little brother been doing!?

"Sasuke just how many...best friends do you have?" Fugsku asked. He himself was getting a little worried. Sasuke has been running off by himself doing god knows what with god knows who and none of them ever had a clue! Hell none of them would ever have had a clue if naruto hadn't bumped into sasuke. The whole ordeal was very disconcerting to say the least.

Sasuke gave his dad a funny look as his nose crinkled slightly. The young uchiha merely gestured to naruto. "One" he stated as if his dad had just asked the ultimate taboo.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and sasuke sighed exasperated. "Your still a loser naruto"

"I think your dad was trying to ask you how many friends you have." Naruto said.

"Not my fault he didn't correctly-" naruto placed his hand over sasuke's mouth receiving both a death glare and a nasty bite mark on his hand.

"You bit me!"

"So your annoying"

"Just give him a number"

"Am i counting you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sure downgrade me why don't you"

"Idiot... Okay ummm excluding naruto (an sand siblings) ummm 12-13 i think"

"How did you meet 12-13 kids?"

"Well my super secret training ground is very popular" sasuke boasted.

"Liar"

"I will hurt you..."sasuke said holding his spoon up in a threatening manner.

"What are you going to do? Threaten me with your spoon" naruto mocked. The seventh hokage to be soon regretted those words and suddenly had a phobia to spoons. Who knew that sasuke could turn one of the  
Most insignificant pieces of non dangerous silver ware and make it completely 100% lethal.

When both boys finished their breakfast and squabbles they set out to find kiba. Why kiba you ask? He could help track people and his sister hana was itachi's age and someone needed to distract sasuke's brother. Sakura received the team 7 style morse code from the street and she set off to catch up to her teammates. Sasuke only hoped kiba would take the bait.

Okay guys! Is this chapter length okay? Please tell me! I love you all please tell me what you think! ?


	8. Chapter 8: bring back team 8

Sakura smiled fondly as naruto dramatically declared her to be forever nicknamed cotton candy. The name was extremely fitting. When they were out of sight from all adults she was going to beat the crap out of her boys for not only changing the plan without her but for making the hours of god awful time with a child version of ino be an absolute waste. It had been so annoying having to stutter every word and ring her hands and blush like crazy. It was physically hurting the kuinochi.

On the upside she has now officially met itachi. He had only given her a nod but he was an uchiha so she was happy with whatever gesture she could get. Also she knew from sasuke that a polite nod to civilian often meant hello in uchiha speak. Sakura had to admit now that itachi wasn't trying to kill her she could really see where the looks of sasuke's father fugaku had gone to. Not that sasuke was so feminine that he could be confused for a girl like haku or orochimaru. It was just the obvious facts that itachi had inherited more looks from his father than mother. Vice versa with sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help her beaming smile and neither could naruto. Both had never seen nor heard sasuke talk so much. He chattered mindlessly to his brother about so many random things. It was like sasuke was getting a new type of revenge on itachi. The good old annoyance migrane that comes along with team 7. Kakashi had dubbed the long title after he gave the three another bell test after sasuke's return. The battlefield/training ground had been destroyed and sasuke was getting especially talkative. He had commented on every little thing in the battle. It was commedy gold when sakura and naruto joined in. Kakashi had to take soldier pills just to stand naruto and sasuke's bickering. For some reason the two had started bickering like they were gennin again. Of course at the time this was only a prank that the boy's played on kakashi for forcing them to retake the chuunin exams. It took everything in naruto and sakura not to just laugh their asses off and have itachi think they're crazy as sasuke went on to talk about how frogs and slugs should just get over themsleves. They both knew sasuke was talking about them because sasuke added in a fire breathing dragon instead of a creepy pedo snake.

Kiba and akamaru ran down the street happily. Naruto threw the seal at kiba with slyness that itachi couldn't even detect and smiled as it hit him right on the wrist. Kiba on his part faltered mid step totally tripping hana over her brother. A wickedly evil thought came to sasuke as he pretended to wrestle with naruto and bump itachi causing him to curse at the unsuspected brawl. Hana fell face forward as itachi fell back. Their lips connected in a kiss as they landed roughly on the ground. Sasuke using the "kiss of doom" as he and naruto named it to activate his mangekyou in front of kiba and delve into his pysche. It took less than 10 seconds for him to figure out what he was doing. sasuke's eyes faded back to charcoal and a light sheen of almost unnoticeable sweat resting on his brow. That was tiring. Naruto got off him once his eyes changed and he gave a nod to naruto and sakura. Kiba stared at the trio with wide disbelieving eyes. He got up wordlessly and walked over to the three. Akamaru trailed worriedly behind him a bit confused to why his master was out of it right now.

"What hokage do you want to be?" Kiba asked naruto slowly. The young inuzuka had lost his childhood snark when speaking to naruto. After all in the future he finally became head tracker to most of his clans disbelief. Kiba had always been viewed as the naruto of the clan. A bit of a prankster and trouble maker in his own right. However secretly known only to hinata, shino, and kurenai the boy dreamed to be head of the tracking unit. It was an inuzuka's highest honor and being told to stop goofing off really got under his skin. "Seventh" he responded immediately.

"What happened?" Kiba exclaimed eyes wide this time gesturing to hana and itachi who were still frozen on the ground. Sasuke cocked his head to the side adopting a similar more uchiha like expression to kiba's. Both knew they weren't talking about their siblings but it was just comical. Naruto snickered and sakura blushed immensely and erupted into a series of fangirl giggles. Old habits die hard it would seem.

The funniest part about this was not the flustered hana blushing profusely eyeing the insanely hot uchiha with a fangirly yet lovey dovey look. It was itachi. The poor uchiha had no idea what to do. Should he push her off? He couldn't really risk crossing a female inuzuka even with his skill level. shisiu had warned him about hana. She was not an imuzuka to be crossed he had said recounting days at the academy. It didn't help matters that her angle was giving the elder uchiha a very nice view of her cleavage. Itachi was in no means a pervert but he did have raging teenage hormones. Even the uchiha can't fully suppress those emotions. A blush colored itachi's face. He had no idea were to put his hands which were awkwardly at his side.

"Hana shouldn't you get off sas's brother?" Kiba questioned hiding his laugh behind his hand. Sasuke smirked in return. This was the best day ever. He had never seen his brother so flustered before. It was hilarious to the young uchiha.

"Huh?"she dreamily replied. "Oh right er s-sorry uh itachi" hana said scrambling off of him. Itachi got up as well and hana still flustered brushed a bit of dirt off of Itachi's shoulder a bit shyly.

"So kiba wanna go play?" Sasuke suggested. Itachi stared at his younger brother in silent horror. Now he was going to have to endure the presence of hana after she had kissed him. After one of his infamous fangirls had kissed him. Itachi decided this was the worst day ever. "Race ya uchiha!" Kiba said as he started to run sasuke, naruto, and sakura racing after. "Hey wait!" Hana yelled grabbing itachi's hand pulling him to run after him with her. It didn't take kiba long to find shino and tackle him for naruto to place the seal and sasuke looked into the shades of shino's glasses.

"Relax buddy" kiba whispered in shino's ear. 10 seconds passed and sasuke fell back breathing hard. This new mangekyou memory manager really took effort. Shino ever so slowly turned his head to look at kiba who was on top of him staring at him with the hopefulness of a puppy. "Kiba?" Was the only thing that slipped out of the boys mouth. Kiba grinned toothily. "Yes bug eyes?" He questioned. "Get off me your breath smells like dog why do i know this? Because we are in kiss of doom territory" naruto and sasuke shivered as kiba got up offering shino a hand.

"How do we get hinata?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"We lure her out of course" sakura grinned.

"Lure her?" Shino asked.

"with what?" Sasuke questioned.

"With whom you mean" sakura corrected gesturing to naruto.

"Oh we're idiots" kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Just as itachi and hana found the kids they raced off again much to itachi's annoyance and hana's glee. The more time her brother spent goofing the more time she could spend with her itachi! 'Sasuke please have mercy' itachi thought as he was yanked by hana. Shino's father scratched his head as shino ran with the inuzuka boy and others. He supposed it would be fine as long as he avoided his wife and assumed shino would be home eventually. Maybe his son would gain some friends. Their had been an uchiha in that group and everyone knew how antisocial they were.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled loudly as he took the lead in their race. I'm naruto uzumaki and i'm gonna beat every single one of ya! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he came to a skidding halt. It was too late him and hinata went crashing into a bush the others diving after. "N-naruto!" Hinata gasped lavender eyes wide as the uzumaki gently pinned her to the ground. He carefully placed the seal lovingly onto his girlfriends skin where the neck meets shoulder making hinata's face go the color of his mother's hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata took a mere 5 seconds and sasuke was sweating bullets at this point. Kiba and shino caught him and sakura applied medical jutsu to his head. Sasuke soo could not pass out right now. Naruto stared at hinata who was no longer blushing crazily. Before naruto could say a word he was yanked down into a passionate kiss from hinata. Kiba resisted the urge to blow chunks everywhere. He saw tongue. He had just seen tongue. "Break it up love birds itachi and hana are catching up" sasuke declared forcing himself to stand. "Sasuke you aren't going to keep going are you?" Hinata asked breaking away from a heavily panting naruto. The uchiha looked ready to collapse. "Not until we have everybody" sasuke declared standing firmly. "Kurama advices you to keep it up and disregard what he said earlier. It seems he misjudged your stamina and resistance yet again" naruto said wrapping an arm around hinata's waist. Just as itachi and hana reached their hiding spot they ran off again.

Itachi was seriously annoyed with his brother at this point. Hana's hand should not be traveling where it is traveling. He was saved by hanabi. The younger sister had heard something about neji and she wanted in. She stared at itachi for a few moments before taking his hand and pulling the two along. Her byakugan was blazing. A hyuuga body guard of hinata and the female for hanabi sighed. Those girls would be the death of them. All they had to do was dodge the girls dad and they would be fine. Besides itachi was a good anbu. Everyone knew that.

Sorry about the technical difficulties people. Okay so comment, vote, comment, check out my other stories! I love you all! ?


	9. Chapter 9 bring back team 9team gai

Team's eight and seven ran toward the training grounds. Lee wasn't very hard to find. He had a braid and he was kicking a post rather angrily. He was screaming something about proving others wrong. The usual youth speech except waay more saddened. Gai clearly hadn't gotten to him yet. "Hey lee!" Naruto yelled slapping the seal on his back as sasuke took a good 10 seconds rummaging through his psyche unlocking his memories and lee was crying at their feet. These were tears of joy however."thank you my friends! Now i can once again know the true feeling of youth!" "No problem bushy brow!" Naruto smiled. "Why didn't we start at neji's when we were just at the hyuuga compound?" Sakura asked suddenly. Her question was met with silence. Everyone raised to a nearby park to retrieve tenten as itachi neared.

A tic mark formed on itachi's head. His little brother though he loved him dearly was crossing a line. Hanabi had an iron grip on his hand and hana's hand had moved down to his bum. This was not okay anymore. Little did team 8, 7, and lee know but gai had been watching from the bushes. He jumped out making hana remove her hand just as it was about to invade itachi's pants. Itachi thanked whatever god was out there until he realized that it was might gai. The same guy his older cousin obito vehemently despised. Flashes of green spandex, orange goggles, and masks flashed before his eyes as he remembered the arguement of who was the true rival of kakashi hatake. Itachi internally curled up into a little ball. This was hell.

"Come itachi, itachi's girlfriend and little hyuuga tike! We must go after the children with the power of youth itself! Let's go!" Gai screamed grabbing itachi by his shirt hana taking the chance to jump on itachi and cling to his back pressing her more private parts against him once again as gai lifted hanabi and put her on his shoulder's and away from the uh two love birds."Young hyuuga tell us where are they!"

Itachi sweat dropped he remembered might guy. He was worse than the spandex clinging to him. Hell worse than hana clinging to him. Wait why had he even let a two year old hyuuga come with them? He was distracted by his thoughts as hana started whispering in his ear. A chill went down his spine. Itachi never knew true terror until this day. He idly wondered if this counted as rape.

"Teme are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as sasuke collapsed on the ground after waking tenten. "Y-yeah just need to catch my breath" he panted as the clouds spun faster and faster in a circle. He clenched his eyes biting his bottom lip. He couldn't stop now not when he was so close. All he needed was four more people. Just four more people and he could save his clan. Four more people and he could save his family. Itachi he could save him. He could save his brother and rewrite history. He had no time to rest. The game would be done if itachi caught him. He couldn't let itachi catch them. This time it was a hunt of revenge and the roles were reversed this time. Instead of sasuke hunting itachi itachi was hunting him. Sasuke even though he was beginning to be exhausted was loving this subtle method of torturous revenge. He had forgiven itachi truly he had. This was revenge of a different kind. This was the revenge of a sibling. The revenge sasuke had latched onto and morphed into his own life's work. Itachi had never seen this coming and it was beautiful.

"Leaf legion move out!" Sasuke said as naruto pulled him up and they all charged back toward the hyuuga compound to find neji.

"Leaf legion? Sasuke your names for us keep getting more youthful by the second!" Lee gushed as he supported the uchiha along with naruto.

"Why didn't i think of that name?" Naruto asked.

"Because your brain was fried day after dat with paper work." Tenten stated.

"Oh right"

Afterall they were the two fastest runners not counting sasuke. Lee felt his skills returning as did tenten and team 8. Hinata felt more confidence in each step. Shino felt his bugs whirring in happiness. It seemed they remembered as well. Kiba was getting faster and he could see and smell much sharper than before. His senses were heightened. He could hear the rapid breathing of his sister behind them in the distance. She sounded similar to a female pup in heat. Her and itachi wouldn't. No if he remembered correctly hana had been a fangirl. So she's probably pulling an ino. Kiba inwardly smiled. Ino... The blonde of his dreams. His girlfriend with a kind heart and hot body to match. He couldn't wait to see his blue eyed doll again.

Itachi wanted to bash hana against a tree. No really this had gone past annoying, past okay, even past hell. Gai was screaming as the two year old shrieked. The frequencies of their voices were most displeasing and itachi wondered if he would go deaf. On top of that hana was literally grinding against his back. She pulled lightly on his hair as she nipped licked and made animalistic noises in his ears. To most men this would be a great turn on. Itachi was not most men. Itachi was very particular about the kind of women he was interested in. While itachi had thought hana had her good looks he didn't find her "hey let's go make out in front of everybody" kind of attractive. Hana was about a five in itachi's mind. For some reason itachi associated hana with rin. They both had brown hair, both had marks on their cheeks, both had gone in the medical field, both had brown eyes, and both were fangirls of prodigies. Hana to itachi was beginning to near what sasuke labeled karin level fangirlism. It was not okay. Sasuke was going to pay.

It had been a bit tricky to get the seal onto neji or get him to open his damned eyes. But eventually they did and sasuke was once again on his rear panting like he just went up against madara by himself with no sage mode or chakra. "We're getting Team 10 before you explain all this i'm guessing?" Neji asked.

"Your brilliance has returned my rival!" Lee said hugging neji like no tommorrow. "Lee let him go!" Tenten screamed ripping the bushy browed boy off the child stoick.

"Sasuke are you good to keep going?" Naruto asked as sakura healed his head somemore. Once his vision cleared once again and itachi was just getting in his line of sight he nodded. "One more team and the leaf legion is complete"

"I love our new name" neji stated a smirk on his lips.

"We all do. Why? It is because the konoha 12 was a terrible name"

"Agreed" lee stated triumphantly smiling.

"I have to admit the name rolls right off the tongue" naruto said to sasuke as they ran sakura healing him on his other side taking lee's place.

"What do you expect from a song writer?" Sakura questioned.

"Point taken" naruto laughed.

Onto team 10.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Sorry guys school started up again! ? but i promise i'll try to stay consistent with my updates. The more you nag me to update the more i probably will. This goes for any of my works. So while your waiting for me to update this one check out my other stories. ( i have 18 of them on wattpad). Love you all tiff. Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird and uncomfortable it's what happens when i write on a sugar high.


	10. 10: the mob of four year olds united

"Ino! Hey ino! I found sasuke! Ino i can introduce you! He's my friend now! Ino!" Sakura giggled fangirlishly. Ino blushed and ran out of the flower shop with her pink hair friend. Her mother smiled as she saw the girls leave. She was glad ino had found a friend who wasn't snobby. It was hard for ino to make a true connection with girls her own age. Her relationships even at this age were superficial at best. Ino would never show her true kind self to those girls. Out of fear of being rejected or mocked. Sakura did none of those things and for that ino's mom was grateful.

Ino blushed as naruto slyly placed the seal on her and she gazed deeply into sasuke's blood red eyes. 10 seconds passed and sasuke fell backwards neji and naruto catching him before he could hit the ground. Ino tackled kiba to the ground and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kiba responded with the same amount of force. Akamaru barked at them making kiba chuckle. "I missed you babe"

"Of course you did! I'm me!" She shot back grinning.

"Are you sure you can keep this up?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke was covered in sweat. His breathing had become harsh and he was paler than usual. "Maybe we should stop for today" tenten suggested as neji and naruto got sasuke back on his feet. "Hell no we're too close to stop now." Sasuke protested.

"If you insist" naruto sighed. He and sakura hated it when sasuke got like this. He just didn't know when to quit while he was ahead. Of course naruto wasn't one to talk. He was the exact same way. But that didn't change the fact that they didn't worry.

"We're four right? So i know exactly where my team mates are! Err future team mates i mean" ino smiled.

"Lead the way gorgeous" kiba encouraged.

The mob of four year olds ran past the konoha police station just as Fugaku's second in command was about to get a breath of fresh air. Paperwork was worse than the fangirls he had encountered in the academy. Fugaku was in a mood and he was sent to go and investigate that creepy trail of blood littering the streets. "The hell..." He mumbled sharingon activating and practically bulging out of his skull upon seeing sasuke in the mob of little kids. Upon seeing fugaku's antisocial shyish son among a mob of children. He scratched his head in pure utter confusion as not five minutes later itachi rushed by with a female inuzuka clinging to his back, and the famous might gai with a small hyuuga on his shoulders. The uchiha fainted. It was all to weird.

The children bolted up stairs and around corners racing to shika's cloud watching spot. "Troublesome" shika mumbled as chouji suddenly got tackled by an uchiha and a kid in orange. Ten seconds passed before the uchiha's blood red eyes gazed into his own. "Really guys a kamikaze attack? What a drag" Shika questioned as their memories were restored. He remembered his death well. It was heroic and naruto was probably going to chew him out for it any second. But it never came. "What happened in the future stays in the future!" Naruto said happily smiling. "What's going on!?" Neji snapped irked. He had no idea what anyone was talking about. He guessed that was what happened when dying fighting madara the first time but still!

"We're in the past... We have our memories back... We're changing the past to change the future and stop sasuke's clan massacre and improve the village and save everyone and get our positions of authority back! But we can't kill madara or danzo because then sasuke's clan will get off'd any questions?" Naruto explained in his hokage tone.

"Just one. How did this happen?" Neji questioned. He understood the whole save sasuke's clan, kill evil dirt bags, get their status back , and save the village from certain destruction. But he didn't understand how the hell they got back in their four year old bodies.

"We're still a bit fuzzy on those details but from what kurama gathers fate took pity on us three and decided to grant our dying wishes and give us a second chance" sakura explained before sasuke cut in.

"We originally planned to get close to you guys and improve relations with our clans but then me and kurama worked out that my mangekyou returned copies of our past lives that could basically be projected into your heads similar to a genjutsu to restore your memories and speed up our plans exponantionally..." Sasuke finished.

"What now?" Shika questioned as he eyed itachi, might gai, hanabi, and hana almost upon them.

"Scatter and meet at training ground seven. It's time for itachi to meet all of sasuke's friends" naruto smirked. Everyone scattered in opposite directions except for sakura, kiba, naruto and sasuke

"Catch us if you can Itachi!" Sasuke yelled before the four sped off.

'Damn it' itachi cursed as sasuke disappeared yet again. How did sasuke get so fast!? He wondered as he and gai raised after the kids. How did any of those four year old get so fast!? They couldn't know how to channel their chakra like that ... Could they?

"I don't remember kids this age being so fast..." Gai panted as hanabi clung to his bowl cut.

"I've never seen elder sister so fast!" Hanabi said excitedly.

That comment vaguely reminded itachi of sasuke. Was this seriously how all younger siblings acted? On the point of worshipping them like they were god? He would have to examine kiba to prove this theory.

"Huh?" The young anbu version of kakashi questioned as four year old after four year old assembled on his old and favorite training ground. It was strange to him. He hadn't even been that fast at the age of four. His breath caught in his throat as minato's son, and obito's youngest cousin that he knew of appeared on the field. Both were smiling ear to ear upon seeing him. He was positve he had never officially met them. He was also equally positive that Fugaku still hated him, blamed him, loathed him and wanted him dead. So how the hell did sasuke know him!? The young uchiha was drenched in sweat and was leaning heavily on the young uzumaki. So that means their relationship followed closer to kushina and mikoto rather than minato and fugaku. That was good. The village wouldn't survive another madara vs hashirama showdown. A minute later kakashi wanted to run and hide. His 'Eternal Rival' burst into the clearing with a young hyuuga clinging to his shoulders. "Kakashi you found them! My rival you never cease to astound me!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs flashing his famous thumbs up. "Where'd itachi go?" Sasuke questioned confused. "And hana?" Kiba added eyes bulging. "Oh the two youthful love birds? It seemed that the chief of police was questioning them for something" gai smiled. Kakashi sweat dropped. Itachi must be fearing for his life.

"Where is your brother?" Fugaku asked stopping his first born mid run. He didn't question why he had an inuzuka female on his back. Probably just another dare from shisui( am i spelling his name right? Please correct me if i'm not). "He ran off that way" Itachi explained pointing vaguely in the direction of training ground seven. Fugaku raised a brow. "It would also seem that Sasuke has assembled a mob" "a mob?" Fuguku echoed eyebrows shooting up in genuine suprise. Where was sasuke hiding all these kids!?  
"How many are there exactly?"

"12-13 as sasuke previously explained earlier."

"So after this little mob there shouldn't be anymore surprises?"

Itachi shrugged and sped off again. Upon his arrival itachi sighed in relief. This time sasuke didn't bolt when he neared him. Itachi's eyes peered around at all the little tyke's before he locked equally confused gazes with kakashi and gai. Hana had gone quiet finally! And got off him thank god! Her eyes bulging out of her head practically.

"What the hell..." Hana muttered. No one was prepared for what was now in front of them. In front of them was...

Haha cliffhangar! Comment if you want an update! Love you all! Oh and check out my other stories! ?


	11. 11: putting the hokage on the spot pt 1

All of the children were sitting in a circle. Yup. Just sitting there catching there breath. It was the way they were all sitting that was the shocking part. It looked as if they were already grouped into their genin teams. In front of Kakashi sat from left to right sakura, sasuke, and naruto. Next to sakura and in front of Gai sat from right to left Tenten, Lee, and Neji. Next to Naruto sat from left to right Hinata, Kiba, Shino sitting in front of a confused Kurenai who appeared in the clearing because she had thought Gai had tried to kidnap a small hyuuga child to try and teach them the ways of youth. Yes he had done it before. Unfortunately for future him that young hyuuga was Neji and he got placed on the team with the idiot. Asuma simply looked lost as he scratched his head biting his cigarette as Ino, Shikamaru and choji sat in front of him completing the circle. He had no idea how he had gotten here. One minute he was playing shogi with Shikaku and the next he was standing in a field in a circle with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai. It was almost as if it was a reverse summon. But who would even have the chakra and seal knowledge to have done that?!

A moment later the third hokage walked into the clearing pipe in his mouth and furrowed eyebrows. The parents of every ninja child there minus Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Naruto who were either orphans or had civillian parents trailing behind in a mix of worry and confusion. A note written in crayon was held in the third hokage's hand. When this note obviously written by Naruto flew into his office via paper airplane he had no clue what to make of it. All the note said was

" hey gramps come to training ground seven! I made a whole bunch of friends! But i can't tell you the exact number because that means the surprise would be completely ruined and i would have to count my best friend into that category. He's an uchiha named sasuke! But anyways my friends, best friend, and I have a question to ask you! It's a really good question! Oh and if you could round up all the clan leaders on your way over that would save us so much time and effort! Thank you! Your the best hokage ever!(though i'll be better then you as soon as i become hokage! believe it!).

All adults blinked not expecting this. All adults except for Shino's father and Sasuke's parents who had some vague knowledge of the children's knowledge of each other's existance...? They didn't really know if the kids were friends or not.

"Why did you all want us here exactly?" Hiruzen questioned curiously his face not betraying his shock. On the contrary he was beyond shocked. This didn't happen. In all his years as hokage... Hell in his entire life! Four year olds didn't conjugate like this. They didn't run as fast as jounin. They didn't sit in genin trio's until they were grouped and forced into some semblance of a friendship. And they all surely weren't friends with everyone their own age. Even the more antisocial children were somehow yanked forcefully into this little meeting. The hokage as smart as he was had no clue what to make of this. He just had no clue. And for Naruto and his Uchiha best friend as the supposed leaders of this little mob well kids just didn't ordain kids their own age as leaders. This was trippy. He honestly felt like he got into some of tsunade's sake that had been mixed with orochimaru's 'special hangover mix' and Jiraiya's 'good time punch'. Those three substances should never be combined under any circumstances. The third learned this the hard way.

"We all want to just skip the academy and become genin now. Now as in right now" Naruto said speaking up his voice and diction crisp and clear. It sounded far more mature than Hiruzen liked. He was glad that naruto was gaining maturity but he didn't think naruto would ever be this formal with him. He didn't even call him gramps at the end it was strange.

"Come again?" Hiruzen asked his brain wondering if his ears had started to malfunction.

"Screw the boring old academy just make us genin right now" kiba said leaning against shino his legs sprawled over hinata's lap.

"Kiba you should not speak to him that way. Why? It is because he is hokage" shino reprimanded him.

"Please try to be a bit more respectful Kiba. Just a twinge" hinata said lightly patting his foot. Akamaru yipping in agreement. Kiba rolled his eyes.

The hokage remained silent. What on earth was happening!? He could get behind the fact of Neji, Naruto and the Uchiha boy wanting to skip the academy after all they were on the road to becoming prodigies if we're judging on chakra, rumors, and heritage alone but the rest of them... Just what? When had all these children even met? When had their been this discusion? Judging by the shocked expressions and chakra fluctuations going on behind him hiruzen guessed the parents had no clue what was going on either.

"To i think we broke the hokage" sasuke said cocking his head to the side with a small frown.

Hana aaw'd at the adorable action.

"How come you never aaw at me!?" Kiba questioned crossing his arms growling a bit at his sister.

"Why? It is Because you do not posses the uchiha traits that your sister and every other fangirl in konoha find attractive" shino explained.

"I didn't ask you!" He growled cheeks reddening slightly.

"Temper kiba" hinata reminded.

"Naah he's just in his thinking place" Naruto denied.

"Are you sure To?" Sakura questioned.

"...a bit" naruto admitted.

"Waiting is such a drag..." Shikamaru sighed scratching his head and laying back on the ground. "Uh-huh chip?" Choji questioned holding the bag out to shika who took a chubk before waving the bag over to ino. Ino smiled a took a single chip. "Really ino? Just one?" Shika questioned. Ino gave a laugh and this time grabbed a whole handful. "Much better" choji commented stealing his bag back. "Come on guys we can't just waste all this time waiting for a old man to open his trap! C mon let's train!" Tenten commanded and started doing push ups. "Let us train with the power of youth itself! Neji my rival let us train!" Lee yelled as he two dropped to the ground. "This is ridiculous" neji commented before tenten and lee yanked him down to do pushups of his own. "Neji..." Both warned. "Tenten please tell me you were not infected with youth..." Neji hissed turning his head to her.

"I wasn't affected i'm just trying to show Gai sensei that this time around he has to be more serious and tough on us. We can't have him babying us again..." Tenten replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He questioned. " for worrying about me" she replied.

Team 7 sat there and did nothing but wait and impatiently tap their fingers. At least that's what kakashi thought at first before he noticed a pattern to it. It was slight and he almost didn't catch it. But he noticed the three never tapped at the exact same time. It wasn't morse code kakashi knew that. But he honestly didn't know what it was.

"You all cannot simply skip the academy it is necessary" hiruzen finally stated and all children ceased there movements.

"Necessary for what?" Naruto challenged.

"So you children can learn the necessary skills you need to survive on missions"

"What if we already have the skill?" Sakura questioned speaking up crossing her arms her emerald eyes challenging.

"I'm sure your parents all know your current skill levels" hiruzen shot back. It was quiet for a few moments before muffled laughing could be heard. All eyes flew to sasuke and naruto. "I-i can't-" sasuke wheezed out before he burst out laughing him and naruto rolling on the ground. It was a total laugh attack. All the kids soon followed their actions. Fugaku didn't know what was so funny about this. Neither did the rest of the parents there.

"O-okay okay i'm i'm good now. Holy crap that was funny" sasuke said wiping away a non existent tear. "I-i know oh man and here i thought this couldn't get more hilarious" naruto replied.

"Let's make a bet lord third" sasuke said smirking crossing his arms. Naruto and Sakura matched Sasuke's smirk immediately. The third hokage was about to look like he was going to piss his pants.

"A bet?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. All of team 7 nodded.

"Your old students liked to bet didn't they?" Naruto said

"The slug queen, the the pervy toad sage, and the pedo snake" sasuke mumbled lowly it was just loud enough for kakashi to hear. He snorted but covered it up with a cough. He lightly kicked sasuke. He couldn't make comments like that with no warning.

"Very well... What is the bet?" Hiruzen sighed. He couldn't say no to a jibe like that. Besides there was no way they could actually complete the bet.

"If Ra, To, and I can demolish this training ground in 10 minutes or less then you let all of us 4 year olds become genin right here right now and appoint us our various sensei's" sasuke said confidence leaking from his tone.

"Very well sasuke I agree to your bet"

After all what was the worst thing that could happen.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
I'll update again really soon i just wanted to get this chapter up! Tell me if your confused on anything and i'll be happy to explain. Love you all!


	12. 11: putting the hokage on the spot pt 2

Everyone cleared off of the training ground with varied ounces of worry, excitement, curiosity and anger. Many of the kids wanted to help them demolish it but then they all supposed that was why everyone always looked to team 7 to lead. They always had the solid, creative, mind-blowing plans. It wasn't their insane strength that set them above the other teams. It was the fact that they didn't want to be held on a pedestal. Unlike the team 7's or any teams before them, they cast away any notion of any of the teams being seperate. They viewed the now named leaf legion as one unified unstoppable force with specific units to deal with certain tasks. This task was one that fell dead center in team 7 territory. Proving everybody wrong. That was what team 7 did. Even at the very beginning during the bell test the first time around. Everyone thought kakashi was going to fail them. Even kakashi thought there was no hope of them passing. And yet they had. Somehow someway even when everything was stacked against them 100% Team 7 always prevailed. Sasuke's return, them getting the three top positions in the leaf village, sakura's improvement in strentgh, madara's defeat the first time... And now even this whole time travel ordeal. The best or debatably worst part was that Team 7 loved it. They love the shocked expressions, the uproar of a crowd, the thrill of the moment. Team 7 even though they constantly deny it are the only one's who are able to lead because they're the ones who always make sure everyone is okay.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood in a straight line. "Soo what combo should we do?" Naruto questioned turning to Sasuke Sakura copying his action.

"what are you looking at me for?" Sasuke snapped. He didn't mean to snap honestly he didn't. Itachi was watching him like a hawk with a very befuddled expression. After all itachi did watch him miss 9/10 shuriken the other day, but it wasn't Itachi who was getting Sasuke edgy.

It was his father Fugaku. Even after years and years of his father being dead his watchful gaze still stung like a bitch. Sasuke couldn't help but keep flashing back to that day. That horrid day of performing his first fireball jutsu in front of him. He stood on the dock staring out at the lake. He could feel his father's hand on his shoulder. He wished it had been encouraging but it was more demanding than anything else. So he tried. He tried with all his might. He tried to be exactly what his father wanted but it wasn't good enough. The flame had been a pitiful trickle. It probably wouldn't have even lit a candle. His father had been so saddened. So disappointed in him. But of course as he was thinking back on it sasuke was growing rather angry with his was still beyond pissed at his dad for that day as well. It wasn't his fault his fireball jutsu had been so weak. His dominant chakra nature was lightning! Lightning! Of course a fire jutsu wouldn't be his strong suit. His father should have been glad he could produce that pitiful fire in the first place. Just because he was a little different. Just because he wasn't Itachi and that was the heart of the matter. He just wasn't itachi. He never had his brother's genjutsu skill. In fact just to have his father roll around in his grave sasuke abandoned any semblance of genjutsu all together. Screw it naruto certainly did fine without it so he didn't need it either. Anything their father had praised Itachi on sasuke abandoned. He wasn't Itachi. He would never be Itachi. So in that moment as his four year old eyes momentarily shot a glare at his dad he said in a calm voice

"Cherry blossom inferno" his eyes never left his father.

"Are you sure sasuke?" Naruto questioned. He himself wanted to stick it to sasuke's father. He was an ass and sasuke knew it. In fact all of the konoha twelve knew it. On sasuke's birthday they were able to get him piss poor drunk and spill some stuff about his childhood. Fugaku was worse than Madara in Naruto's eyes. How dare that stuck up uchiha try to change his best friend. Calling sasuke's dad an ass was putting it lightly so this was going to be fun.

"He's sure naruto" sakura commented putting on some gloves that she found the other day. She remembered the night in the bar as well. Suddenly for all of Team 7 this was no longer about winning a bet made with the hokage or showing their sensei what they were capable of. No this was about proving Fugaku Uchiha wrong and making him pay. This was going to be the revenge of the sweetest kind. After all it was his fault sasuke was so messed up in the head to begin with. The massacre wasn't the reason why sasuke was a hyper focusing avenge obsessed loner. Fugaku pushing sasuke the way he did was.

Sasuke more than anything in the world in that moment sasuke wanted to make his father eat his words. He wanted to make him feel guilty for what he said to him. For what he tried to mould him into.

"It's a shame no one wore the brown pants" naruto commented causing sasuke to crack a smile and stop his glare at his dad. Of course fugaku didn't know it was a glare. Sasuke was too good for that. Except itachi and kakashi they noticed.

Team 7 switched positions slightly naruto switching places with sasuke. Sakura was on the left naruto in the middle and sasuke now on the right.

Team 7 took a deep breath in perfect sync. For a few moments there was silence. The wind blew softly and not even a bird chirped. Then all hell broke loose. "Cha!" Sakura yelled punching the ground, it cracked sickeningly giving way under the precise and brute force of the pressure of sakura's chakra and nearby trees shook and swayed.

Hiruzen paled. Had tsunade been teaching a 4 year old without his knowledge? Maybe he shouldn't have made this bet.

"Shit" fugaku cursed as the ground cracked right where he was standing. Mikoto gently tugged him away from the crack as the ground fell away forming a narrow crater.

Naruto was next flying through series after series of complicated handsigns. The wind that had been blowing gently suddenly raged responding to naruto's command as his chakra mixed into the very air around him and a tornado like vortex formed around the jinchuuriki. Naruto laughed as he spun effectively producing enough cover for him to discreetly drill a whole into the center of the ground with a raesengan as the winds from his tornado removed every single leaf off of the surrounding trees as well as obscured the watchers vision of him. Hey he wasn't the seventh hokage for nothing even if this was their teams weakest jutsu. It looked like a cross between a jutsu of temari's, the primary lotus, and fang over fang.

Naruto stopped spinning and grinned at the hokage. Naruto laughed outright as he saw the expression on itachi's face. He looked ready to faint. Kakashi it seemed was giving naruto the once over and naruto raised an eyebrow. Was kakashi actually expecting that of him? Well his father was the fourth hokage and his sensei's sensei so it could be possible for him to not be so mind shocked at his display in skill.

Hiruzen choked on his pipe. When had naruto invented a jutsu like this?! His world had officially cracked. All attention was solely on sasuke now. He seemed to be waiting for something. Naruto and sakura grinned and leapt into the air and landed firmly on a still rooted tree. It's trunk twisted so it bordered the safety zone.

Sasuke hands flew rapidly through signs for his fireball jutsu. Fugaku couldn't help his sigh. This was going to end badly. The elder uchiha couldn't help his frown. As strong as his friends were there was no doubt in fugaku's mind that his son was the weakest of the three. He was about to humiliate himself and whatever shambles of dignity their clan still held. Sasuke was about to fail oh so miserably. Fugaku held his breath. He wanted to avert his eyes but his pride didn't allow it. His wife didn't allow it. Mikoto was excited now. She wasn't shocked like the other adults. No she was thrilled. It warmed her heart to know that the village had such strong children and her second son. Her sasuke was one of those kids. Mikoto now knew why sasuke had been so clingy and nervous. It had not just been because of naruto and sakura. It had been because of this. This creative scheme that the children had concocted. Mikoto wanted to slap fugaku but doing that here would be inappropriate. She would do it after the boys went to bed. Mikoto was going to have a talk with fugaku alright. It was high time he stopped doubting sasuke. Especially because he was the only one who was. The only one that mattered if he was. Mikoto remembered sasuke's crushed expression when he came home that day. She remembered all his questions and mutterings of "gotta be better" or "no wait Itachi wouldn't do it like that". It hurt her deeply and she hoped that in this moment. Even though she truly loved her husband. She hoped that sasuke would prove fugaku wrong and make him eat his words.

The world seemed to stand still as sasuke did the last sign. Fugaku's eyebrows knit together in first shock then confusion. Just what was sasuke doing?

Okay guys i'm ending it here because i want to be able to update again later today. Oh and can everybody tell i hate fugaku. This is going to have four parts just so you all know. Okay so umm comment and tell me what you think of the jutsu so far. Oh and guys just one more thing. I have a serious question for you all... Should i give sasuke a love interest? Not sakura. I don't know my minds all over the place. But umm anyways tell me if i should or not! Ooh and do you guys want gaara and temari to enter the fic? Screw kankuro he's staying home in suna with his puppets. I'm sorry i just hate kankuro.


	13. 11: putting the hokage on the spot pt 3

Sasuke created a massive fireball and aimed it at his feet. The force of the fire shot him upwards into the air. Pretty soon the small uchiha was out of the normal ninja's line of sight.

Itachi's sharingon immediately activated as he searched the sky for his baby brother. He was just out of sight somewhere in the clouds or in the suns rays. He was impossible to see even with his sharingon. Hiashi hyuuga couldn't even see him.

"Holy shit!" Hana yelped and she clung to itachi. Itachi moved his worried gaze from the sky to the training field where sasuke had been moments before. Sasuke had been standing where naruto had drilled the hole with his tornado. Giant Flames flickered upward from the hole like a candle then spreading throughout the cracks in the ground that were produced by sakura's chakra infused punch. The fire started charring the grounds edges of the cracked earth and overturned grass as it spread like a disease latching onto everything in sight. It seeped over the cracks and up trees burning it all to ash. If itachi didn't know better he'd say his little brother knew how to do the amaterasu but these flames weren't black so it had to be something else he just didn't know what yet. Everyone thought it was over. They thought team 7 had done it. They thought Team 7 was calling it a day. There were no words to describe the emotion flowing through Fugaku Uchiha. There were no words to explain his pride, his worry, even his glee. He had another prodigy! He guessed his pushing really helped sasuke. Though he didn't know why his wife was giving him the evil eye. But then the kids erupted into a cheer. They all chanted sasuke's name at the top of their lungs. Sasuke was falling no aiming. Well aiming his body as he fell. Sasuke spiraled downwards into a flip while Doing another fire ball. Naruto did a few hands signs as he stood on the ground causing the wind to shoot at sasuke curving the fire around him. The fire now spun as if copying sasuke's spiraling downward flipping motion. finally sakura did a few hand signs of her own and rocks that somehow weren't annihilated by sasuke's fire suddenly shot up attached and curled themselves to the spiraling ball of fire sasuke was incased in. Madara's not the only uchiha who can make a meteor.

One unfortunate jounin anbu nearby should have really worn the brown pants that day. Then the flaming rock hit the ground. Their was a boom and a small crater formed. And when i say small crater i mean a small crater laying in a bigger crater laying in another crater laying in whatever crater is left. Layer upon layer of crater. Training ground seven wasn't just demolished and reduced to ash. There was no sign of there even being a training ground at all. It was nothing but crater. Not even a blade of grass remained.

"Yes! Ha! Shika, kiba, lee, pay up! Sasuke didn't lose a limb!" Naruto cheered scurrying over with his hands out stretched in a gimme sort of motion. "Hell no that doesn't count! Err uh i want proof!" Kiba denied crossing his arms with a glare. "Pay up!" Sakura called as sasuke waved both hands in the air a victorious glint in his eyes. The inuzuka growled and forked over the money. "Damn..what a drag." Shika muttered. He was sure that jutsu would kill sasuke in his frail four year old body. Damn resilient uchiha genes. "That was ssoo youthful!" Lee cried tears streaming down his face. Naruto hesitantly pinched the corner of the money lee was handing him before bolting back to Sasuke. Lee may be his friend but he was scary when he got like that.

"Can we skip the academy now?" All three members of team 7 chorused. Hiruzen the third hokage was at a loss for words. The jutsu that had been used were simple yet effective and had done the job efficiently. But what was the hokage to do now? He couldn't really say no and risk losing every ninja child's allegiance. But at the same time he couldn't exactly just let them skip the academy all together. The third hokage gazed at the crater that was made. He didn't no couldn't believe what he was seeing. It appears he wasn't the only one as hana desperately tried to break a supposed genjutsu.

"Hana this really happened" her mother sighed.

"Shut up!" She snarled as she kept channeling her chakra.

"Hana this isn't a genjutsu" Itachi sighed. Her eyes snapped open and she blushed tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What-really? Okay!" She chirped. Itachi sighed. why had he spoken?

"Damn and everyone thought itachi was a prodigy" shisui commented with a smirk. Itachi's head snapped and a playful glare formed.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi questioned.

"Glad you asked buddy! sasuke your adorable baby brother and his little entourage made that anbu jiro guy shit his pants. It was hilarious you should have been there" shisui commented slinging an arm over itachi's shoulder. Sasuke blinked from where stood in the crater. So that was shisui. He barely remembered the guy aside from some worried emotions and thoughts regarding his death. Was he the guy itachi killed to get his mangekyou? Sasuke couldn't remember.

"Hey don't give me that look sasuke use your adorableness while it lasts" shisui said waving a hand. Sasuke pouted from his spot in the crater.

"Well lord hokage!?" Sasuke questioned as he dusted off the ash clinging to his shirt. A thin drop of sweat made it's way down his forehead. What to do? What to do? Itachi looked at his little brother who still tried but failed to get the ash off his shirt. thoughts rapidly flowed through itachi's mind as he tuned out shisui's comments. How had he missed this?

? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ?

Kk guys the next chapter will be up anywhere spannin from tonight to next friday! Okay? Okay! Love you all! I'll try to update again soon but i have school and homework and outdoor track is going to start up and i'm sorry if i'm not updating enough. I can't believe this book already hit 1k reads on wattpad! I mean i just made this for fun! I never expected this many reads!


	14. Chapter 12: kakashi's little monsters

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared up at Kakashi expectantly. He looked between them and the hokage with a frown forming under his mask. "No" he said as they all gave them puppy dog eyes.

"please!" All three begged. Kakashi's glaring gaze was met with three multi-colored huge watery eyes. Well they certainly had cuteness on their side. If it was kurenai they were begging the female would have instantly caved. But unfortunately for team 7 kakashi had all but invented that look to get himself into the academy early. He really should have tried to skip it all together like these crafty little tykes had done.

Naruto and sakura climbed into kakashi's crossed arms forcing them to uncross and hold them up as sasuke scaled the copy nin's back and deposited himself rather comfily on the now team 7 leaders shoulders. "I'm not getting out of this am i?" Kakashi asked the hokage sweat dropping. Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him.

"Children your new sensei is not a jungle gym" hiruzen said his pipe now deposited back in his mouth.

Naruto gave him the most adorable look. "But he doesn't care... Right sensei?"

"Of course he doesn't it's not like we weigh anything!" Sakura shot back.

"That's not really the point..." Hiruzen replied sweat dropping.

" third we just demolished an entire training field in front of everyone and climbed out of this super big crater besides kakashi sensei's tall and now i can see everyone from up here!" Hiruzen had no response to this. He had no clue what sasuke's statement had to do with anything.

"a bet is a bet kakashi" asuma pointed out ruffling choji's hair. Ino gasped and her hands flew to her head. "Not the hair sensei i have a boyfriend to impress!" Ino cried dramatically into shika's ear as choji tied her brand new hand band around her slim waist for her. "What a drag" shika mumbled through his teeth as he knotted his hand band through the holes he cut in his shirt sleeve.

"I know that but why do i have to have the ones who demolished the training ground!?" He asked distraught.

"Because we're the best!"  
Naruto grinned hugging kakashi.

"Also ya know heritage and what not... Maybe fate wants to punish you a bit" sakura grinned.

"What was that about heritage pinkie?" Kakashi asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Ra was just talking about To here... It's certainly fitting wouldn't you say sensei?" Sasuke grinned.

'Shit' hiruzen cursed. They figured it out. Maybe he should have taken down minato's picture. Wait... They had never been in the hokage tower. Great now the third hokage had to worry about toddlers snooping around. Toddler prodigies. This was not going in his favor.

"Alright so Minato sensei is cursing me from beyond the grave to train his idioticish son? What about you sasuke? Obito haunting me now while wearing some rattling chains?"

? ﾟﾐﾝ? ﾟﾐﾝ? ﾟﾐﾝ? ﾟﾐﾝ? ﾟﾐﾝ? ﾟﾐﾝ?

A few million miles away a guy in swirly mask sneezed. "Damn you bakashi..." He muttered. As he walked toward his cave at the edge of konoha. For some reason obito or madara as he now deemed himself has been sneezing non stop for the past 2 days. He had no idea why and it was starting to piss him off. He naturally blamed his old teammate because it was all kakashi's fault that any of this happened also kakashi was always the one to point out he had way to many allergies. He wondered if he needed a new mask... One less orange to deflect pollen... He was thinking stripes... bee stripes... Wait no ...tiger stripes. Obito grinned to himself. Yes his new mask was going to be tiger striped. Just like rin's favorite tiger lily flowers. With that in mind he swirled going back to his own little dimension to spy on the mask shops in the hellish world. He had to find that mask!

? ﾟﾐﾅ? ﾟﾐﾅ? ﾟﾐﾅ? ﾟﾐﾅ? ﾟﾐﾅ? ﾟﾐﾅ?

"I've got a dominant lightning chakra you do the math" The young uchiha replied resting his chin on kakashi's silver hair.

"Fine you three win... But you all have a training exercise to complete. I'm guessing you already know about the bell test?" All three grinned at each other. A secret twinkle in their eyes. Oh they knew about this alright. Poor kakashi he was doomed.

"What's that?" Sakura asked curiously. Being a child worked wonders for acting clueless.

"I don't know but it sounds awesome ya know!" Naruto replied excitedly. Kurama laughed demonically. He would enjoy witnessing kakashi's downfall.

"Whatever it is we're gonna win" sasuke said a light smirk on his face. No way was kakashi getting out of this bell test without a good mangekyou to his non sharingon eye. Team 7 silently agreed that kakasgi was the only adult that was allowed to remember. After all they needed ' adult supervision' now that they were kids again.

Internally kakashi was dancing with glee. He could torture them for destroying his favorite training ground. This was perfect! Little did he know of the little monsters true age and power.

Fugaku stared. That was all he could do. He just stared at his son who sat a top the jounin's shoulder's legs wrapped securely around the jounin's neck. A passer by would think sasuke was about to choke him. Of course this enabled sasuke to have his hands free. Naruto pointed giddily at him. Sasuke immediately face palmed and sakura flicked naruto in the arm. Fugaku wasn't really sure he wanted to know what the blonde had said. His eyes flicked to his wife who was still giving him the evil eye.

"Forward march sensei!" Team 7 cried.

Kakashi sighed as he was commanded by his little monsters to walk them over to sasuke's family. The only two he was really comfortable with was mikoto and itachi. He idly wondered if sasuke was gonna kill him by making him go over here. "And stop!" Sakara said punching kakashi in the vest. Kakashi froze as sudden pain surged throughout his entire body making him quiver.

"oops..." Sakura mumbled. She hadn't meant to put so much chakra in that. Sasuke stood on kakashi's shoulders and flipped off him landing in a crouch on the ground before racing off to his brother.

"Teme get back here!" Naruto called. The blonde was right on sasuke's heels.

"H-hey wait up you two!" Sakura yelled as she scrambled out of kakashi's grip. Mikoto giggled softly as sasuke barreled into itachi knocking him to the ground with no warning what so ever.

"hey itachi did you see me!? Did you see me!? I went way up in the air! And then naruto did that thing! A-and-" sasuke was cut off from his excited chattering by a poke to his forehead. Instead of his usual complaint sasuke smiled at itachi.

"You didn't think i could do it did you big brother?" Sasuke grinned. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly. That was an understatement. No one thought they could do it.

"Hn" itachi responded. Shisui screamed like a girl as a pink blur latched onto his arm.

"Your a cute Uchiha! Will you marry me?!" Sakura asked in a giggle. A blush covered shisui's face. He had no idea how to respond to this. If he said no the girl was going to burst into tears but if he said yes that was grounds for being nicknamed a pedophile... 'oh god what should i do' shisui thought. Naruto and sasuke came to his rescue.

"Ra he's to old for you" naruto said disapprovingly.

"Well what am i supposed to do!? The uchiha MY age already shot me down!"

"Shut up sakura..." Sasuke mumbled a light blush dusting his cheeks. Damn his childhood hormones.

"Do you all want your headbands or not!?" Kakashi called dangling them on the edge of the crater. How dare his genin leave him alone with Fugaku!

"Get him!" Naruto yelled. All three sprang into action. Kakashi was not prepared for this. Sakura punched him in the gut. He now had two broken ribs. Sasuke jumped and naruto spun cupping his hands shooting sasuke upward who dove into a flip snatching the three headbands from his sensei's grip in lightning speed. Naruto head butted kakashi. But unfortunately his head was around the same level as where the sun don't shine. Kakashi collapsed to the ground as his three students put on three headbands.

"Oh dear..." Mikoto giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. That had been unexpected.

"Well they certainly have their teamwork down.." Hiruzen muttered.

The three heard this comment and smiled a secret smile. They all didn't have a clue.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Omg! I haven't updated in soo long gaah you all must hate me! I'm sorry this update wasn't sooner! Next chapter is going to be the reactions of everyone and it'll take place before this chapter. I'm sorry I'm the worst author ever! Also any requests? Tell me your theories... Oh and be sure to check out my other stories on wattpad! I love you all!


	15. 13 the cherry blossom inferno reactions

What. The. Hell. That was the thought going through everyone's heads. The kids all cheered in triumph as the three four year olds stood in the way past demolished training ground. Mikoto felt a surge of pride flow through her entire being. The pride wasn't just for sasuke however it was for Naruto as well... Possibly even that sakura girl though she had never officially met her. Her son was strong that was a fact. She just hadn't realised how strong sasuke was. She was a bit ashamed of herself for not noticing sasuke's vast improvement with his jutsu. She herself even wondered why she hadn't done more to help him with it. Mikoto shook that thought off. Sasuke would have pushed her away or claimed he could do it by himself just like Itachi had done. Although with the he's been acting the last few days she wondered if Sasuke would have indeed accepted her help. Mikoto smiled as her son crawled out of the crater first helping naruto out then helping sakura. All four year olds rushed over to the three insanely powerful children.

"That was totally wicked!" Kiba screamed.

"It wasn't much of a drag to watch ... Nice touch at the end with the meteor... Kinda got me nostalgic" shika said stealing yet another chip from choji.

"Uhuh" choji agreed munching on his chips.

"I still can't believe you guys used one of your weakest jutsu's!" Ino exclaimed slinging an arm around sakura.

"Well we didn't want to kill anybody from shock..," naruto replied with an abashed chuckle scratching his head.

"That was sweet naruto" hinata smiled giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Naruto's whole face went red.

"Yeah after all the third is kinda old" sasuke pointed out.

"Well at least my death wasn't in vain..." Neji muttered under his breath. As naruto continued to blush like crazy.

"Hey neji do you think we could do something like that? Using your air palm and my ninja tools!?" Tenten asked tugging slightly on the Hyuga's left hand.

"Yes it would be so youthful! My leaf hurricane would give it even more force of a rotation!" Lee cried ruining the nejiten moment and popping sakura's greatest ship.

Sasuke couldn't help his grin as he spotted the gobsmacked look on his fathers face. After all these years he had finally done it. Sasuke couldn't be happier.

"What are you so giddy about teme?" Naruto grinned knowing the answer all to well. The jinchuuriki himself was swelling with pride and happiness. It was nice to be the center of positive attention again. He missed it desperately. The villagers had really reopened some of his old wounds. But just like before his friends helped fill that void and push those fears away. It was funny actually that sasuke would have made him sleep over immediately and screw formalities he honesty wouldn't put it past his anbu captain to just force him to move in which would be comical enough.

"I missed free falling" sasuke replied.

"Adrenaline junkie" sakura muttered giving him a light punch.

The third hokage sighed there was no other choice. "Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi come here a moment" the third hokage commanded. He made a hand seal and forms suddenly appeared in all of the ninja childrens parents hands. "A deal is a deal" he said sighingly. "Are you serious!?" Kurenai asked worriedly gazing at the group of chattering four year olds. "Completely" hiruzen replied.

"Gai you get the hyuuga boy, kuinochi with the two buns in her hair and the uh for lack of a better term mini you"

"YES!" Gai yelled throwin his arms up fire burning in his eyes.

"Asuma since it's tradition you get the ino-shika- cho kids."

"I figured" asuma chuckled.

"Kurenai you get the aburame boy, inuzuka boy, and the youn hyuuga heiress"

"I'll do my best" kurenai said with a nervous smile.

"Ummm i don't mean to point out the obvious but...i'm still in anbu. What do i have to do with this?!. " kakashi trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Oh that reminds me kakashi you get the ones who demolished the training ground" hiruzen said with a smile throwing a jounin vest at him.

Kakashi scowled. Great he just got demoted. Dumb tots. Was this because he was a child prodigy as well? Fate seriously hated him.

Team 7 ran over with lightning speed.  
They all stared up at him with hopeful expressions. You all know what happened next.

Kk guys next chapter is the bell test! Poor kakashi he's doomed.


	16. Chapter 14: waiting for Kakashi

It was the next day. The day of the bell test. Team 7 wore their new headbands with pride. Although there were great levels of discomfort.

Naruto kept fiddling with his in discomfort. It had been a while since he wore a headband instead of the hokage hat. He forgot about the period he had to go through to actually break in a new headband. The more he twisted it the comfier the fabric was going to feel on his forehead. At least he hoped it would. Maybe he would ask sasuke to do that creative headband shrinky thing.

Sasuke's finger kept ghosting over the symbol of the leaf. He was used to feeling a line scratched across it. Sasuke though he was happy he was officially a ninja again was a bit saddened. He sort of missed his old headband. The one Naruto had carried around for 3 years straight. The headband Naruto all but forced him to wear because the dobe wouldn't let him get a new one. The one that he was wearing the day he had left the village. However Sasuke also just wasn't used to wearing the leaf headband on his head. Back in the future he had shrunk two of his headbands down and worn them on his wrists. It was one of his little creative tweaks. Sakura wore her headband the same way she usually wore it. On her head nestled in her strawberry hair.

"Are we in agreement?" Naruto asked a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Sakura smiled a cat like grin. A glint of mischief was in her eyes.

"Oh yes lord hokage" Sakura giggled as she put on her brand new fingerless gloves that her parents had gotten her yesterday. They were black with small pink Uzumaki swirls on the knuckles. Sakura wore a dark pink long sleeve shirt with ripped sleeves. She wore black shorts and shoes that were easy to run and move around in.

"Ke?" Naruto asked as he put on his own fingerless black gloves with orange Uzumaki swirls on the knuckles courtesy of Sasuke. It had been the Uchiha's idea to wear gloves. He had said something about staining their hands with paint. It had been Sakura's idea to get them to match. Naruto just rolled with it. Naruto wore an orange hoodie with black shorts and orange ninja shoes.

"Let's give him hell" Sasuke smirked as he put on his own fingerless black gloves with midnight blue Uzumaki swirls on the knuckles. Sasuke wore a deep midnight blue short sleeve shirt, with black cardigan shorts and midnight blue ninja shoes.

They all sat and waited for Kakashi to arrive. While they were waiting naruto and Sasuke got bored as did Sakura. They had already set up the various traps and pranks for Kakashi about an hour before they were supposed to arrive. Of course Itachi had supervised but hey as long as he didn't interfer it was fine for the elder Uchiha sibling to watch over them. Sakura dubbed itachi' s code name as the 'Guardian Angel'. Sasuke laughed but nodded none the less. It was a perfect fit for his brother.

Naruto was starting to complain about not having a necklace anymore and that his neck felt all weird now. Sakura was chattering about missing her bracelet causing Sasuke's eye to twitch.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke picked up a nearby stone and held it in his cupped hands. He superheated his chakra in his palms causing the stone to melt into a sort of liquid like state. He took a deep breath as he forced his chakra to rotate as if he was doing a raesengan. To a certain extent he was. He felt his chakra strike the liquid and round it out.

"To think you can cool this a bit?"Sasuke questioned as the red hot stone started to melt and lose it's shape a bit. Sasuke growled slightly at the stone's action and forced his chakra to keep rotating.

Naruto merely held out a hand and allowed his own cooling wind chakra to flow at the lava like stone. The stone held it's shape as Sasuke focused more intently on it totally tuning out his teammates. The stone morphed into a spherical shape glowing brightly and Sasuke dropped it to the ground. They let the rock sit steaming for a second before Sasuke smirked and picked the small trinket up and put it around his best friends neck after sliding it on a piece of extremely unusable ninja wire. Naruto gasped as he finally got a look at what his friend had made him.

It was a raesengan.

The stone had turned an electric blue in response to Sasuke's chakra being infused within it. "Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "I't's perfect i love it teme" naruto said turning to Sasuke. However the Uchiha was no longer sitting next to him. Naruto's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion and he started looking for sasuke. They weren't at the team 7 training ground because that was still crater. Instead they were at some training ground that the three didn't even remember. It had cherry blossom trees all around instead of regular oak ones. The stream on the opposite side sparkled as the sun started to rise. It was gorgeous. Because Team 7 saw this training ground as perfect they agreed to beat Kakashi without using any chakra. All they had to do was outthink their sensei. The only problem was none of them ever had before.

Naruto finally spotted sasuke in a sakura tree picking petals off of the tree. A few moments later sasuke walked back over petals in hand and started the same process just with small pebbles. Sasuke also mixed the flower petals with the stones to dye them pink. Sasuke was alao careful to only have his chakra flow around the stone and not seep through it like he had done with Naruto's. After he was done with all of the pebbles Sasuke whipped out a kunai and picked up a wood chip carving a flower with his kunai. Then Sasuke took out a pretty messed up no longer usable shuriken and forced it to shatter into tiny square shards. Just to give it a final touch he tied the spherical stones, square shards, and wooden flower chip to two extremely flexible pieces of wood. Sasuke knotted the wood and pulled it tight so none of the things would fall off. He inspected his work for a moment before nodding and gesturing for Sakura to hold out her wrist. Sakura beamed as Sasuke slid the bracelet on her left wrist. It was gorgeous, elegent, simplistic, and it would match basically all of her clothes.

"Sasuke this is amazing! I love it thank you!" Sakura squealed throwing herself at Sasuke who merely blinked. Naruto snickered behind Sakura and made a hugging motion. Sasuke scowled at him as he made a heart symbol with his hands. Slowly Sasuke put his arms around her awkwardly patting her back.

Little did team 7 know but they were being watched from the third hokage's office. "Well if the ninja thing doesn't work out you son could always make jewelry" Kakashi said shrugging turning to the once again lost form of Fugaku.

"I don't even know how he did any of that" the Uchiha admitted sighingly with a shake of his head. Kami Sasuke was confusing. Itachi was never this confusing. Wasn't the second child supposed to be easier than the first? Why were they so different!? Fugaku just didn't understand anything anymore.

"It seems he has chakra manipulation down to a science" Hiruzen chuckled.

"Yesterday the kid created a f*cking meteor what do you expect?" Anko said with a shrug.

Ibiki chuckled crossing his arms. "I  
wish i could have seen it" he said with a feral grin.

"It made Jiro shit his pants" shisui grinned.

Anko snickered.

"Thank you for that assesment" Hiruzen said as the mental image came to mind.

"They all sure have gotten cozy" kurenai pointed out as sasuke was yanked into a hug from the pinkette.

"Oh god she's fangirl.." Kakashi whimpered clutching his head as anime tears fell from his eyes.

"Cheer up rival she isn't after your affections! Shisui is the one that has caught her eye!" Gai smiled his teeth pinging. This did nothing to comfort Kakashi.

Thousands pounds of despair crashed down onto shisui who layed his head despairingly on itachi's shoulder. "There there" Itachi said patting his best friends head no sympathy in his tone whatsoever. He had his own fangirl to shake. Good god Hana was was a stubborn Inuzuka.

"I think they've waited for you long enough kakashi" Hiruzen commented gesturing for Kakashi to get a move on.

'Minato sensei please be with me right now' Kakashi prayed as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves appearing in front of his four year old genin.

"Okay kids listen up!" Kakashi commanded.

Team 7 turned their attention to their sensei with a grin. Finally it begins.

Kk guys tell me what you think! Love you all! Feedback rules!


	17. Chapter 15: the bell test pt 1

fter kakashi explained the rules and set the timer he started the test. Sasuke and Sakura scattered but Naruto remained standing in front of his sensei.

"Compared to the others your a bit weird" kakashi commented frowning.

Naruto grinned and threw a peace sign. "And proud of it! Believe it dattebayo!" He laughed as kakashi did a momentary double take at the catch phrase. He was just like kushina...

"Now let's get to business huh sensei. Lesson 1: taijutsu!" Naruto screamed before running at him head on forcing him to move toward the river. Kakashi hissed as minato's son was actually able to get in a few pretty good hits. Naruto's fighting style was spontaneous and energetic much like his personality. Just like dealing with his personality kakashi found that it was actually quite draining trying to block the young blonde's strikes. His moves were unpredictable and kakashi almost wanted to pull up his sharingon before thinking better of it. He had to save that for sasuke. If naruto was this good who knows what the uchiha prodigy was capable of. Naruto smirked suddenly breaking away from him jumping off of kakashi like a spring board and kicking him into the lake. Kakashi cocked his head to the side confused. Naruto hadn't made a grab for the bells. Why wouldn't he have even tried to make a grab for the bells? Kakashi frowned as he tried to move his feet out of the rushing water. He found that he couldn't. Curiously he pulled his headband up to reveal his sharingon. Then he spotted it. A seal sitting at the lake's bottom holding him in place. Kakashi paled it hadn't even been five minute's yet and he was already trapped. Had he really allowed himself to let his guard slip that much? Naruto grinned and kakashi paled. In naruto's gloved hand was a suspicious orange ball. Naruto chuckled darkly as he tossed the ball up and down. Kakashi paled further as he heard a sloshing noise. Oh no he couldn't have...he wouldn't dare to... Oh kami what had he done to deserve this. Naruto stuck his tongue out holding the ball up to eye level aiming it.

"Naruto the m-mission is to g-get the b-bells..." Kakashi stuttered a bit frightened. What was in that thing!?

"Oh we will sensei but first a bit of fun is in order wouldn't you say." Naruto grinned before he hurled the object at kakashi. It hit the jounin right in the shoulder. Kakashi looked at it in horror. It was paint. A splatter of paint covered his shoulder, It was the color orange. The same shade as obito's goggle's or the swirls on naruto's gloves. It was one of the three colors kakashi hated the most. It was bright and horrid and oh it reeked of paint fumes! It also made him easier to spot for sakura and sasuke.

"See you later sensei!" Naruto laughed before he disappeared in a poof. Kakashi gasped. It had been a shadow clone all along!? How had he not picked up on that!? When did that kid learn shadow clones... He hated the third hokage right now. He really hated the third hokage right now. The seal stopped glowing and kakashi sighed in relief and walked around looking for sakura. Kakashi gasped as his foot snagged on something. His head snapped downward. A tripwire! Kakashi's head snapped as he heard the ninja wire coil and spin running along strings. Clanging could be heard and kakashi went pale once again. Thousands of colors flashed before his eyes as he was bombarded with paint bombs. He collapsed to the ground as one hit him directly where naruto had gotten him the other day.

Kakashi curled himself into a ball covering as much of himself as he could as the hideous orange, green, and neon blue paint balls hit him. Colors splashed and colors clashed. Ino would be horrified at the fashion nightmare kakashi was in.

Kakashi looked up when he was sure the paint balls ha stopped. He cautiously got up off of the ground. His genin probably had heard that. He jumped back just in time as sakura's chakra infused fist missed him by inches instead shattering a tree nearby to splinters. Kakashi's eyes went wide. No four year old girl should be that strong. Tsunade hadn't been that strong in her youth had she?

"Sakura smirked cracking her knuckles. Instead of going for another punch she relaxed her shoulders and grinned at kakashi. "Lesson 2: genjutsu" she said her voice just above a whisper. Kakashi hissed and clutched his head as the paint colors swirled to the forefront of mind. Kakashi was caught in sakura's genjutsu. He tried to break it everyway he could think of. Pain, will power, and chakra channeling but none of it was working. He just got trapped by a four year old.

Kakashi shivered in fear as he gazed around him. It was worse than anything he could ever imagine. He started crying anime tears as he looked down at what he was now wearing. He was in a paint splattered princess dress standing outside a paint splattered marshmellow castle with a gum drop walkway and carriage made out of smores. If that wasn't horrifying enough Gai stood their in a hideous youthful green spandex like prince suit.

"Kakashi my rival! My one true love! I have come to your rescue! Now kiss me and the power of youth will help us unite our love and have youthful talented babies! They will have silver hair bowl cuts and wear dark blue spandex! They will be the strongest in the land! Now come my love! The power of youth becons us! Let us ride off into the sunset using the full power of youth!" Gai screamed picking up kakashi bridal style before running them into the horrid sunset that always appears behind him. His teeth pinged as he leaned down. Kakashi shook in terror. He was inches away. His eyes snapped shut fearing the worst.

He blinked one eye open and saw that gai was nowhere to be found. He looked around confused no something still felt off. Sakura wouldn't just let him out like this. And where was the pinkette. The bells were still there. Wait but why was it night? Surely he couldn't have been trapped in a four year old girls genjutsu all day could he? It's not like she's an uchiha or anything. Kakashi froze as strong arms wrapped around him and chuckling could be heard.

"Miss me bakashi?" An all to familiar voice asked making Kakashi's head snap to his right. He was met with an orange tiger mask.

"O-obito?!" He gasped.

Hahahahahahahaha! You all are so mad at me tight now aren't you? Plot twist! So guys what do you think? Reality or genjutsu? Tell me what you think in the reviews. I want your theories! The more reviews i receive the faster my updates will come! I love you all!


	18. quick question

If i made a boruto fanfiction would you guys read it? I would rewrite the story a bit and make sasuke marry my oc lily instead of sakura and they have a daughter Tsukiko. My main question is would you guys read it?


	19. 16 The Bell test part 2

Obito grinned underneath his mask. This was too easy. Messing with kakashi like this. It was easy to use their shared sharingon eye to tap into the small pinkette's genjutsu.

It was strange he honestly hadn't been expecting any visitors this morning or any morning for that matter. He was right about to set off to amegakure( did i spell that right?) to recruit Jiraiya's students when three small children randomly showed up at his cave. obito didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting visitors period. Especially ones so small. Especially not his baby cousin and sensei's son who he had tried to kill and a pink haired girl who reminded him slightly of rin. The worst part was they had known who he was. He tried to lie and act like a goof claiming his name to be... Tobi. It was the first think that popped into his head okay! But even then the kids called his bluff. So they told him their story. Or the story that all the other adults knew and believed. Couldn't have obito knowing his plan would have almost worked. But if what they said was true he had to find out. He had to know the truth.

*flashback before the bell test*

Sasuke climbed the sakura tree and picked flowers off the tree to make sakura's bracelet with a small frown as he wracked his brain. His breathing sped up slightly and his heart beat increased. He still couldn't remember it... Tears sprang to sasuke's eyes as he tried harder and harder to remember it but he couldn't. He just couldn't remember it. The date of the clan massacere. He knew it happened when he was six but now that they messed with the time line... itachi was an anbu even if he was 10... He couldn't help but worry. What if they had sped up the time line? What if his father thought he could just throw the coup now because of his little stunt to skip the academy!? Sasuke was freaking out. He knew that Naruto and Sakura knew that he was freaking out as well. Because he only made jewelry if he was really really really really on edge. It was the only thing that ever seemed to slightly calm his nerves. Art gave him a distraction from his problems but now he wasn't sure if that was even going to work. He felt his anxiety returning. The fear of running home from practice and finding itachi standing over the slaughtered bodies of their parents.

"Ke what's wrong?" Naruto asked him softly cocking his head worriedly to the side placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. He squeezed it comfortingly as Sasuke merely hung his head offering his best friend no response.

Still keeping his head down Sasuke formed a shadow clone of his own and passed him the petals making him walk over to the other shadow clones that Sakura and Naruto had made to be spied on in their place.

"Sasuke what is it? C mon talk to us..." Sakura said pleadingly. Her emerald orbs showed nothing but concern as she placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek in a sisterly manner wiping away a tear that fell down the Uchiha's face. Sasuke shook his head as his shoulders started to shake. Both Naruto and Sakura wasted no time in pulling Sasuke into a bone crushing group hug. Both whispered sweet nothings into his ears as the Uchiha cried silent tears. Over Sasuke's shoulders Naruto and Sakura shared a look. They needed to know what was bothering sasuke. The clones were doing the bell test for them. That was for sure. It took Sasuke 2 whole minutes but he finally got his water works under control. His teammates pulled away but kept their arms wrapped securely around him in a protective embrace. As assurance to their teammate. Whatever the raven was about to tell them... They wouldn't leave. Team 7 would never abandon each other again that was a promise.

"I-I can't remember the date of the massacre... I mean i know it happened when i was six but... What if we sped up the time line! What if we screwed with the past to much i mean what if by making Kakashi sensei get out of anbu we-we mess up something to do with Danzo or Orochimaru! Or what if the akatsuki get formed early and they come after you and because itachi isn't there that means Orochimaru is still apart of it and he comes after you gives me another curse mark that messes with my brain, kills Ra because she reminds him of the rejection he got from tsunade!- don't ask naruto- and drags you to that gedo statue to get kura painfully sucked out of your gut during a three day period of immense pain which you will eventually die from or just plain uses you as one of his creepy experiments as revenge for your dad becoming hokage! " Sasuke said pulling at his raven locks charcoal eyes wide.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke was freaking out. Naruto in all his years with Sasuke had never actually seen Sasuke freak out. Yes he's seen him scared or even pyscho batshit crazy but freaking out? This was a first. Sasuke was always the calm, cool, level headed one. This was just weird. Naruto scratched his chin lightly. What would make the teme calm down? Well most of his panicky theories revolved around the akatsuki being formed early ...wait that was it!

"Sasuke calm down... It'll be fine" Sakura soothed rubbing Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke what if we found Obito? And got him to work things out with sensei? Then we'd only have two baddies to worry about kicking the crap out of okay?" Naruto questioned head cocked to the side.

Sasuke's head snapped up to meet naruto's. "Y-your right a-and he should be close by because he helped Itachi wipe everybody out! Okay To, Ra, let's go reunite a different Team 7 generation." Sasuke said as the three disappeared to go find obito's cave.

End flashback

"O-obito..." Kakashi stuttered again. He reached out to touch him and jumped when his hand slid straight through him. Kakashi looked down and his shoulders slumped in defeat. His spark of hope completely disappearing.

"Why did you kill rin?" Obito asked sitting across from him cross legged like he used to when they were little. Kakashi just shook his head in remorse. This genjutsu was cruel. How did sakura even know about obito? Damn Sasuke probably found out about him... Or Naruto... One of those two had a hand in this.

"Kakashi...i need to know" obito said his voice cracking slightly. Kakashi looked at the clearly fake obito with a frown. He was getting pissed now. How dare that little pink bitch do this to him. He didn't care if she was four this was messed up on so many levels.

"If you must know fake genjutsu version of my dead teammate i didn't kill Rin! Or well i guess i did kill Rin but it- it was an accident Obito i swear! We were surrounded by anbu and s class ninja... Rin was delirious she was talking nonsense begging me to put a chidori through her chest... I refused.

"Why the hell would rin do that? So you did it? You said yes to it that idiotic request!?" Obito snarled hand reaching out and fisting in kakashi's shirt.

"Obito i swear i told her no! But she was persistent claiming she was a god damn trap that the Rock nin bastards set up. She Said they sealed the god damn three tails inside of her and the seal would break if she entered the village..."

"Madara had control of the three tails" obito mumbled to himself as he too started trembling. He remembered clearly seeing the three tails in madara's hideout. It was being held by complex mangekyou genjutsu and covered in thousands of creepy zetsu's.

"Madara? Uchiha Madara? Your ancestor Uchiha Madara? Valley of the end Uchiha Madara?" Kakashi questioned for the first time realizing obito was touching him.

Obito bit his lip. "Can you finish your story first? Then i tell you mine and you promise you won't get mad at me and never forgive me again?" Obito asked. Reaching up to adjust his goggles but frowned realizing they weren't there. He lowered his hand with a sigh a single tear sliding down his cheek. Now he knew why bakashi like masks so much.

"I started chidoriing as many as those gad damn rock f*uckers as i could but then as i went to chidori one Rin jumped in front of me... She committed suicide. My hand it slid straight through her heart... I'm sorry obito i failed you. I know your not real. But it was good to finally tell you that. Even if you aren't really here.

Obito chuckled weakly scratching the back of his head. "Actually bakashi that's what i wanted to talk to you about." Obito took a deep breath before he exhaled his hand hovering just over Kakashi's mask.

"You take off mine and I take off yours alright?" Obito asked a bit afraid. Oh god kakashi was going to make fun of him now. Here come the insults!

Kakashi on his part rolled his eye. "What you pretending to be me deadlast?" Kakashi questioned hand now hovering over obito's mask. Tiger stripes really? Ugh and it's orange why must the moron love orange!?.

"On three."

"1"

"2"

"3"

The masks were pulled off. "Well are you going to say something!?" Obito snapped.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was shocked speechless. His eyes rolled back in his head and kakashi fainted.

"Seriously bakashi? That's what you were hiding under there! So you cover up your face to ward off your fanwhores? Well that backfired on ya buddy! Oh no by all means i'm already totally insane so you just let me keep talking like a moron. That's right bakashi sleep off the shock. Sleep off the shock" obito repeated a small smirk on his face.

He couldn't wait for kakashi to wake up.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Phew. Okay guys the next chapter of this and light of the leaf will be up by tomorrow morning! Omg what is up with me and cliff hangars? Anyways comment, read my other stories, comment again! I love you all! I'm sorry about the night time delay but i need sleep or else we'd have another sugar rush chapter and those are never good! Okay? Okay! Again i'm really sorry if i'm not updating enough! I'm really really trying here! Oh and sorry about my god awful grammar... Has it gotten any better? I hope it has but probably not! Sorry guys i really am not doing these cliff hangar things on purpose they just sort of keep happening! Are my chapers long enough? Oh man do you think their all too short? I'm sorry i'm ranting i'm terrible. But anyways give me some suggestions! Anyone you want to see in The story? I also have a oneshot book! So you can request stuff in the comments here? there or pm me it doesn't matter... But anywho umm comment! Your comments really inspire me to write more even negative ones! So ummm yeah i'm weird and rambling so i'm just going to stop typing now and get six hours of sleep and wake up and write more! I love you all!


	20. 17 the bell test part 3

Kakashi groaned rubbing his head sitting up. He turned his head and almost had a heart attack. Obito was sitting their head in his hand elbow resting on his crossed knee as he stared at him. Half his face was scarred but he had what looked like an orange eye made of glass in that eye socket.

"10 whole damn minutes bakashi... You had me sitting here like a jackass in some 4 year olds fudged up fantasy land fighting off prince gai. He thought you were a fudging princess. Holy candy apples this girl has a messed up head. It's like she read some of uncle jiriaya's porn and then drank his ' special juice' and had a fudging sugar rush. Bakashi i am sitting on a fudging marshmallow that i can't even eat! Do you even understand how frustrating that is? Bakashi are you even listening to me? This is a serious problem here! That is a giant ass ginger bread man! Obito declared pointing to the ginger bread man from shrek 2.

"The frick?" Kakashi asked numbly. How had they gotten back to cookie paint land? What was going on? Why does obito have an orange eye? Why not another red or charcoal? This was freaky.

"Oh not a-fudging-gain! Listen you over grown ass cookie! i am trying to have a god damn conversation with my teammate who thought i was fudging dead as door knob! so fudge off gingie! Nobody likes you cookies! You taste worse than kushina's fruit cakes! Obito yelled all in one breath before firing a fire ball the size of a comet at it's purple gumdrop button.

The ginger bread man cried a tear of blue frosting. it's red mouth quivering in pure saddness. "Not my gumdrop button!" He cried picking up his charred gumdrop and running away gumdrop in hand.

"Kushina's fruit cakes were pretty bad" Kakashi said nodding agreement.

Finally the two appeared back in the woods. "Oh thank kami! The sweets are gone! Obito panted. That had been pure horror. After kakashi passed out he lost the connection and was forced into the pinkette's domain. It had been fun kicking the crap out of gai again. After all Kakashi was His rival. That was indisputable.

"Randomness of earlier events aside obito how the fuck are you alive!" Kakashi screamed. Obito jumped in shock. Had kakashi just yelled? That was a first. "Okay okay i'll tell you just calm down and the both of us need to stop swearing... Sensei would have swatted us over the head ten times over by now. "

"Fine but really fudge?" Kakashi questioned.

"We were surrounded by candy it seemed appropriate."

"Loser" kakashi mumbled.

"Nope still has a stick up his ass" obito mumbled.

"Anyways short version is i survived because my sharingon let's me pass er wait no phase through things kinda like a ghost. That's how i survived the rocks. Madara the old stubborn fart survived the battle and lived in a creepy ass cave with creepy white plant guys named zetsu. So he healed me, messed with my head alot made me think this world was hell and just to sign the deal he made me think you murdered rin. Oh and we have mangekyou sharingon had it since rin died. so any questions?" Obito asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'll tell you after you face sasuke it's easier that way"

"How do i get out of sakura's genjutsu?"

"Just kamui out of here!" Obito snapped.

Kakashi gave him a blank look. "Fine i'll do it! But don't say i never gave anything to you besides a headache and a sharingon" obito replied sending kakashi out of the genjutsu.

"Now let's see what my baby cuz does to bakashi" obito chuckled going into his world to spy on the battle.

"Did you have fun?" Sasuke questioned as he leaned cooly on a nearby tree arms behind his head. the young uchiha basking in the sunlight that poured from in between the leaves.

"I have questions for you three. Major questions" kakashi growled. Sasuke just smirked at his sensei. "Sharingon battle it is sensei... Lesson three ninjutsu." Sasuke said springing into action kakashi barely had time to doge when a fireball was hurled at him.

He dodged just in time his hair now a bit singed at the ends. Kakashi glared at Sasuke who chuckled in response. This was good. It was exactly what Sasuke needed. To kick the crap out of Kakashi. That would be fun. Although maybe he wouldn't give kakashi his memory back just yet. It was fun messing with his sensei. Kakashi gasped as he stared at Sasuke's eyes. No longer were they a deep charcoal black. They blood red and had three tome's swirling softly in the red blood like pools. He had a sharingon. the kid had a sharingon!? Even itachi hadn't gotten his that early! When? How? Why!?

"You have your sharingon?" Kakashi asked with a confused tone.

"Aren't you observant" Sasuke shot back with an eye roll.

"Alright then Sasuke tell me something... How did you guys know about obito?"

Sasuke grinned. "My shuriken missed"

"You little-" Kakashi bit his tongue before he could say anything more at the obvious lie his studen had produced.

"Oh and sensei it's not such a good idea to have your attention solely on one opponant" sasuke commented leaning to the left slightly and grinning as naruto ran behind kakashi sensei.

"What!?" Kakashi screamed his head whipping behind him in pure terror.

"Leaf village secret jutsu: A thousand years of death!" Naruto screamed. The jutsu for once was actually able to be used on kakashi. The young jounin went flying through the air his students laughing their asses off.

"Should we go get the bells now?" Sakura giggled jumping down from where she had been watching.

"You can Ra but there is one no two more things i got to do to torment our sensei" sasuke said as he walked to where kakashi had crashed.

Naruto's eye went wide as did Sakura's.

"ke your not gonna... ?" Naruto trailed off with his mouth gaping open.

"Hn" the lone uchiha responded

"Best survival test ever!" Sakura squealed.

"This has been long over due sensei" naruto commented as they reached kakashi who was just now trying to stand.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke asked curiously a devilish smirk gracing his features as he held up a book. Kakashi paled. No not his precious Icha Icha!

"Ke torch it!" Naruto commanded as Sakura plucked the book from Sasuke's hands and he weaved through hand signs as fast if not faster than kakashi in his current state.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as his students jutsu made contact with his precious book turning into nothing but ash. Kakashi hung his head in defeat and sunk to his knees. Before his knees hit the ground he heard a jingle signifying the removal of the bells. But when his knees hit the ground all hell broke loose. Hundreds of seals and tags and trip wire's activated all at once. Neon colors of pink, purple, yellow, orange, red, green and blue flew at kakashi in the various forms of paint, glitter, confetti, puff balls, smoak bombs, chalk dust, bubbles, light, gems, eggs, rocks, and even fruit.

Kakashi shook as he was now covered from head to toe in colors that no shinobi would ever put on or glance at. Even Naruto wouldn't wear the shade of orange that was on Kakashi.

All three members of team 7 smiled at Kakashi. Each was holding a bell. Naruto on one side Sasuke in the middle and sakura on the other side. The bells were split evenly between them and because of the trap attack Kakashi had no idea which of them it was who had gotten it first. He had no choice left. He had no pride, no porn, no masculinity, virtually no dignity left.

"You three pass. Interrogation er i mean introductions tomorrow" he sighed poofing reluctantly to the hokage's office.

It was quiet for a moment before the whole office burst into laughter."they pass" kakashi commented quickly before poofing to his home. But alas even there wasn't safe. Obito stood there mask off his face and somehow attached to his hip. His old pair of goggles back in their rightful place on his head.

"I can't believe you kept these! I thought shinobi shouldn't carry around old junk that couldn't help them on a mission. Feelings don't matter and blah blah blah." Obito said making talking motions with his hand. Not in the mood for Obito's antics. Kakashi tackled Obito to the ground effectively staining his old friend with whatever demoralizing colors were on the copy nin from his team of devils.

"Bastard..." Obito mumbled but smiled brightly when he spotted the orange. If he squinted the glitter could no it could not be ignored. Whatever uchiha's could rock anything.

"What are you doing here dead last?" Kakashi questioned. He hadn't moved off of Obito and he wasn't about to anytime soon. He may be in a mood right now but that didn't mean he was going to let his best friend slip away again.

Obito grinned and he passed through kakashi with a laugh. Well that explained how he got into his apartment.

"I'm sleeping over! Hokage's orders! I already got reinstated! Uncle fugaku almost killed me for staying away...but it was okay because he eventually pulled me into one of his awkward man hugs. Did you notice how gray thirds hair got? It's like really gray! Now he really is an old buzzard! But anyways in the morning since i'm on this little probation period i get to help you train the minions! me and you are going to train the little tykes and by train i mean try and figure out their secrets...i know their hiding something! Oh and Sasuke told me to tell you that his shuriken missed. No idea what that's about but hey we're team 7 again! So can i sleep over?"

Kakashi sighed tiredly but smiled pulling his mask down and leaning back against the floor as obito stood towering above him with crossed arms and an impatient look on his face.

"Whatever you say teammate" kakashi said as Obito plopped down beside him with a goofy grin. " you mean it?" Obito asked. "you saved me i'm not gonna kick you out. besides i want to learn about this mangekyou thing...i can still keep the eye right?" Kakashi asked as he inwardly prayed. He loved this eye.

"You can keep it if you teach Sasuke chidori."

Kakashi sighed. "But that's my orig jutsu Obi!"

"You can only perform it if you have a sharingon and dominant lightning chakra kashi. It's perfect for him! And the kids creative! Imagine the things he could do to it!" Obito said excitedly.

"Your blackmailing me?!"

"Yup"

"Your cruel"

"So your covered in Minato sensei knows what and is there a reason why your sitting like that?"

"He used that jutsu"

"The jutsu uncle jiraiya taught us? Hahaha oh man hahaha he got you!" Obito cackled adjusting his goggles with a smile as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Cry baby" kakashi commented.

Obito grinned and leaned his head on kakashi's shoulder. "Only for you" he replied.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all grinned from where they were positioned at Kakashi's window. "Feel better Ke?" Sakura asked with a playful nudge. "Hn" he replied. "Good that's more like it" Naruto said with a nod as both kakashi and obito fell asleep covered in various colors lying on the floor contently. "You boys have fun at home! I'll see you tommorrow!" Sakura hissed before she jumped away back to her own house.

"Let's go home To"

"Ke i can't just keep sleeping over your house"

"Why not?"

"Because i.."

"Naruto your apart of my plan to explain my sharingon. If you don't keep sleeping over... Well they might not believe me... and besides my mom loves you just as much as me and wants you to eat better foods so she wants you over everyday anyways. Before you ask i don't know she's a mom she does these things! And besides has your door been fixed?"

"No..."

"Then you sleep over... The villagers wouldn't dare cross my clan"

"Teme your the best anbu captain ever"

"Hn no doubt dobe"

The boys went home and for once everything was great. Little did they no but something was lurking in the dark...

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Sorry for the late update guys! Not sure when i'll be able to update again but i promise it will be soon! One week at the latest! I apologize for this but i have to get my grade in science up from a 78 to an 80! So ummm yeah love you all! Oh and that boruto fic will be up pretty soon as well!


	21. Team 7: Unity Incarnate

"Sasuke! Naruto! There is a pretty girl waiting down here for you!" Mikoto called. Sasuke grinned at his mothers call throwing his dino at Naruto who woke up with a groan wiping away the thin line of drool that had slid out of his mouth.

"To get up Ra's here and we're already 3 hours late for training" Sasuke grinned. Naruto smirked and followed Sasuke's lead as they both got dressed in their 'new' clothes and raced down the stairs with equal amounts of energy ready to shock Kakashi and Obito.

"they are going to be so pissed off" sakura said with a wink as she adjusted her black shorts with a pink seven in the corner that looked like it was made out of rose petals. Her shirt was a pink short sleeved shirt with a seven rising out of a rose on the back. She wore the bracelet Sasuke made her and her gloves were on. Her headband was in it's usual spot.

Naruto wore black cargo shorts with an orange seven on the right side with a blue fishnet undershirt and orange short sleeve sweatshirt with the uzumaki swirl resting in between his shoulder blades. A red string spread from the swirl and morpherd into a gold seven mid back that looked a bit like ramen noodles but one could never tell. He also wore his gloves and raesengan necklace. Sasuke shrunked his headband down for him so it was now on his wrist.

Sasuke wore a seemingly normal midnight blue uchiha shirt with his uchiha symbol on the back. However if on were to inspect the shirt further they would find the top of the fan to be half of the uzumaki swirl made up of little microscopic seven's and the bottom white part of the fan was made of tiny crescent moons. On sasuke's shirt sleeves at the very edges there were lightning bolts. Sasuke wore black cargo shorts with an electric blue seven that looked to be formed from lightning. He wore his gloves and an uchiha fan necklace. He planned on tricking the necklace out later. His headband had been shrunk down to wrist size. The ribbon was a mix between midnight and electric blue.

Team 7 sauntered at a leisurely pace toward the meeting spot. When they arrived they were met with angry expressions from Kakashi and Obito.

"Your late" Kakashi gritted out.

"Do you want hear our reasons?" Sakura asked a little to sweetly.

Obito nodded and gestured for them to continue. "Well we were walking out of the Uchiha distirict when Ke spotted an old lady who was having some problems you see... And us being the responsible ninja we are just had to help her!" Naruto cried out. Obito froze. Were they actually...

"Her black cat got stuck in a tree and we had to help her get it out of the tree but then the cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way round" sakura explained. Kakashi's eye twitched as he turned his attention to sasuke. If he said what he thought he was going to say then those kids were getting a 10 mile run with Gai's team. He could relax and read his book while Gai and Obito squabbled. It would be perfect.

"But then the long way got us lost on the road of life so the detour took longer than expected" sasuke finished.

It took everything in kakashi not to facepalm. 10 mile run it is. Obito had unshed tears in his eyes. They used his excuses! He was so proud! Wait how did they know about them? Eh doesn't matter blame itachi.

"What's with the matching uniforms?" Kakashi questioned arms crossed yet a curious spark in his charcoal eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto both shrugged as Sakura immediately spoke up.

"It helps express our unity as Team 7! We're the best out of all the konoha twelve so we need to look the part as well as be the epicenter of the group that has taken on the leadership role. We have the best teamwork and comradery. Ask anyone of them" sakura chirped emerald eyes shining brightly.

Kakashi raised a brow but said nothing. "Okay tykes intro time" Kakashi commanded. "Pinkie since your so chatty today you start."

"Okay! My name is Sakura Haruno and i like many things! I like learning, Sasuke and Naruto, and medical ninjutsu. I hate evil people, most of the other villagers-quiet Naruto-bullies, men who only like women for their looks, and people who think that i am weak. I am madly irrevokably in love with Shisui Uchiha! My dream for the future is to become better than lady Tsunade herself and be the best head medic in all of the ninja world and make Shisui my badass ninja hubby! Sakura grinned.

Sasuke and Naruto had varying expressions of horror. Poor shisui...they had thought Sakura got over her fangirl stuff. I guess thats only with Sasuke.

"Naruto.." Kakashi said numbly. Fangirls still scared him stiff.

"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it! I like Training with sasuke and sakura, sparring with Sasuke, pulling pranks, making seals, using seals in my pranks, ramen... Basically anything ramen really, Ramen posters, ramen clothes, ramen food... But anyways the things i hate are... Evil dirtbags who think they're better than everyone else, people who can't tell the difference between me and kura, people who call me short, people who threaten my friends, people who attempt to kill my friends, ummm a bunch of evil dudes who will not be named at this time. And my dream of the future is to become the Seventh Hokage of the leaf village and marry Hinata Hyuga!

Kakashi blinked at that. Guess naruto has a thing for ravens or something.

"Sasuke" obito commented.

"Hn"

"Do it right bastard"

"You don't get to tell me what to do your not hokage yet dobe"

"Teme"

"Fine... My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like sparring with To, training with To and Ra, eating tomatoes, writing songs, making... Cool objects? Ummm oh and training with itachi, and uh some other stuff. I hate many things and many people. For example i hate orochimaru and snakes. I also hate danzo and the council. Danzo is a shady dirtbag and the council are old as the stone heads and at this point are probably mentally insane. I also hate sweets and fangirls. Oh kami do i hate those demon hell spawns. The worse part is my fan mass is only growing but that horror aside my dream for the future is to help Ra and To with their dreams, to become faster than the raikage, and make up some awesome jutsu along the way."

"Teme..."

"What did i do this time dobe?"

"You forgot something"

"What?"

"A certain highly important dream for the future!"

"No i really don't think i did"

"Sasuke!"

"Okay okay fine i also want to be head of anbu happy?"

"Extremely"

"Loser"

"Toke don't start fighting"

"Yes Ra" both boys chorused as they hung their heads in fake shame.

Itachi reeled back in his hiding spot in pure shock. Shisui was sitting next to him shaking with unhidden horror as he stared at the small pinkette. It was never gonna end...Itachi's head was spinning with panicked thoughts. Sasuke really hated the council even openly admitted it. If danzo had heard that... His little brother was going to be in serious danger. Danzo and Orochimaru were two of the most powerful people in the village. It would not be wise to cross them. Sasuke what are you thinking?

In the shadows standing undetected by all except three was a figure with silver hair and glasses. He chuckled silently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose."my my isn't this interesting. This team will be the one to study. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with me" Kabuto grinned. Let the games begin.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Kk guys see you all in a week! Hopefully less but you know school! Love you all and surprise update! Comment comment comment!? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	22. 18:kakashi remembers and Sakura switches

"Obito you go round up the other tots and their leaders. I need a word alone with these three."

"Always talking down to me... I'm gonna be hokage!"

"You can be six maybe five but i get seven! Naruto declared shooing obito away.

"Whatever" obito muttered. "Itachi ,shisui c mon help me out here" obito commanded.

"Everytime!" Shisui complained as him and itachi shuffled from their hiding spot.

"Oh itachi now that obito's back..." Kakashi trailed a bit hopefully.

"Father Still hates you" Itachi said giving Sasuke a forehead poke before he was yanked by a distraught Shisui.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Shisui screamed starting to vehemently shake his leg jumping around. All the while sakura just stayed glued there hugging his leg with a candy grin.

"Do i have to protect all of you from fan whores? Rin save me" obito sighed adjusting his goggles a bit tiredly while placing his hand on Shisui. Sakura fell to the ground with a small oof a slight pout on her lips.

"Your a meanie" sakura pouted her eyes tearing slightly.

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't hagged out."

"I am not a hag!"

"Your hagged out and it's creepy stop!" Obito said crossing his arms a glare finally forming in his eyes. Sakura gasped and shisui quivered as little hearts formed in her eyes. Obito realized his mistake to late. Sasuke snickered knowingly. Shisui had been saved for now... But Obito was doomed.

"Your an uchiha! With a little bit of facial remodeling you'll be the perfect husband! You've got a thing for medics right? I can dye my brown if that would help! Sakura cried diving at obito only to phase through him.

"Your not rin!" Obito said stomping his foot already mentally sinking to sakura's level.

I'll change my name and wear some face purple face paint!"

"I didn't just like rin because of-why am i telling you this!"

"Because i'm your new love!"sakura cried diving again only to have the same effect.

"Grrrr... Turn off your sharingon so i can give my affections!"

"Only rin could force me to do that." Obito replied stubbornly.

"Narutooooo helllllppp mmmmeee" sakura whined at the top of her lungs.

"Okay okay stop fanwhoring Ra i'll do it just relax... Should i aim for what she would look like then or now?"

"I don't care just do it!" Sakura hissed stomping her foot.

"Sexy jutsu:rin style!" Naruto screamed transforming into a version of rin that giggled and smiled coyly at obito winking. The clouds floating in all the right places but unfortunately for obito his sharingon allowed him to see through the clouds.

"What the hell!?" Obito screeched going solid from the sheer force of adult hormones. His sharingon deactivating quickly.

"Yess!" Sakura squealed as she latched her arms around obito's neck scaling his body faster than the rocks that had fallen on him.

"Dobe stop scarring my family members. You may have problems about your sexual orientation but i don't so leave me out of it!" Sasuke said scowling as he kicked naruto with a sideways lions barrage sending him hurtling into a tree knocking him out cold.

"Was that really necessary Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"That's what the dobe deserves for breaking our pact and assisting sakura during one of her fangirl mode sessions" Sasuke said almost sagely an annoyed glare shot in the past out boy's direction.

"I will never understand you children" the copy nin said with a shake of his head.

'You might understand sooner than you think' sasuke thought smirking slightly.

"Just take Ra with you and get a move on before itachi dies of boredom! Bye Ra don't fangirl obito too hard! He already died once!" Sasuke called.

"Go to hell!" Sakura replied.

"Language" Itachi reminded as Shisui clung to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about sensei?" Sasuke asked curiously as he sat on a rock across from kakashi that made him eye level with him.

"Why haven't you told your parents about your sharingon?" Kakashi asked gently.

Sasuke winced slightly. "I've been meaning to it's just... I'm afraid that if i do my father is going to try to take me off team 7 and throw me in anbu o-or the police corps...it's stupid" sasuke said with a shake of his head and swing of his legs. He kicked a beat with his heels against the rock humming a tune softly to himself.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke intently wondering if the boy would continue. Sasuke he noticed was very observant of everything around him. Even now Kakashi saw the occasional eye flick to naruto who was still passed out under the tree. He had to dig further. He had to learn more about sasuke. Why sasuke? Because he is the glue that holds team 7 together. If Sasuke were to leave Kakashi's new team would crumble and that couldn't happen a second time.

"I don't think that's stupid" kakashi said as Sasuke stopped his hum.

"Why? It is."

"Sasuke i don't know if you know this yet but your father is a grade A ass" kakashi said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with a slight upward twitch of his lips.

"Why all the secrecy? I mean you have a mob of friends... Why keep them all hidden? Afraid you'd have to share?"

"It's not a mob! I mean at first it wasn't...i met Ra and To on the same day. We grew close. We could... Relate to one another. I just kept my friendship with Ra and To a secret because like all the things i do i thought my father wouldn't deem them good enough... " Sasuke said as he paused and bit the inside of his mouth. It seemed he was warring with himself over something.

In the background hidden away kabuto scribbled notes furiously. 'Needs father figure', 'sexuality might be problematic', 'major daddy issues', 'over protective brother avoid', 'stay away from the nine tails' etc. Kabuto grinned. Sasuke would do nicely if he got a curse mark. All he had to do was wait to asses the other teams when they arrived but so far the Uchiha nursling looked to be the best target.

"I've never really told anyone this before but all my life i've felt somewhat inferior to Itachi. My first fireball jutsu it was pathetic and Itachi's had been phenominal. Mine was a trickle his was a surge. Itachi does everything right while all i ever do is try as hard as i can and still manage to mess everything up. My father he just keeps comparing us. That's why i didn't want to say i wanted to be head of anbu... I only want to do that because then i'd be protecting Naruto. My dream it doesn't matter all that much. After all i'm-i'm just the spare. In the grand scheme of things i don't matter. My dad i don't think he would understand. He never understands me." Sasuke explained eyes fixed firmly away from Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't know how to respond. For Sasuke to confide in him... To actually answer him that meant he trusted him right? But did that mean he trusted hum more than his own father? That thought was mind numbing in more ways than one. It wasn't as if Kakashi had been much of a father figure to the kid. He hadn't even done anything to prove his worth as his sensei and Sasuke already had some level of a connection with him. It was strange. Strange but heart-warming. Was this how Minato felt towards him?

"Which is why i need my 'other' dad back... Sensei this might feel a bit weird but bare with it" Sasuke said head snapping up mangekyou formed and Kakashi was caught in Sasuke's gaze. 10 seconds past and Sasuke fell back panting his eye's fading back to their usual charcoal. It was quiet. Tensely quiet. "Sensei?" Sasuke questioned a bit worriedly.

"When did you start showing me respect? you never seemed to call me sensei before" kakashi commented dully. A bored look entered his eye and his posture became a but lazier.

"Your back!" Sasuke grinned jumping on him hugging the life out of him.

"I'm back Ke and i promise i will never leave my little genin again" kakashi said with a laugh.

"Naruto get up fill me in on the plan you two" Kakashi said as he sent a surge of ticklish lightning chakra at Naruto.

So they did.

Kabuto shook in his hiding place. He had only red about the mangekyou sharingon. Never before had he witnessed it. And for it to be in someone so young...him and the fox boy must have gone through something pretty dramatic to unlock those eyes.

One thing for sure was that this Uchiha was getting a curse mark. One way or another.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Surprise chapter! Tell me what you think! Oh and guys just a quick little thing for you all. Would you like Sasuke to face of against the raikage? To race him? If so comment! How would all feel if minato and kushina returned? Yes it is do able. And no not edo tensai or more timetravel. Like the actual kushina and minato. Also do you guys want the akatsuki in this? Just comment! I have so many ideas and i would love all of your input! Seriously whatever ideas, theories, or suggestions you may have i would love to hear them!


	23. 19The tri team picnic- will they attend?

Time skip:  
A few boring uneventful months of intense training for Teams 7,8,9, an 10 later...

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito all sat in the Uchiha's dinning room. The atmosphere around them was thick with tension. Sasuke chewed his food silently almost anxiously. The atmosphere in the dining room was tense. Naruto was just as subdued as Sasuke their chakra levels lowered more than the usual mask they put on them. Sakura bit her bottom lip her emerald eyes wide. Even inner her was shaking in fear. Itachi inched a bit away from the table as well. Obito placed a hand on kakashi's leg and the two went intangible. Fugaku glared at Mikoto as she glared back.

"Fugaku we're going" Mikoto said her tone icy and her gaze unrelenting in it's attack.

"I have no need to go to some team gathering again" Fugaku replied. He was not backing down. Now this was a matter of pride.

"It's not just a gathering Fugaku it's a sign of respect. These kids have worked hard wouldn't it be fun to gage their progress? It would be like our own chuunin exams" Mikoto said her tone convincing and eye's raging with anger. Her sweet tone was masking her anger but it was receding fast. She was an uchiha as well. Why couldn't Fugaku just suck it up? It was one weekend for kami's sake! Doesn't he see how much this would mean to Sasuke? How can he be so selfish? Sasuke may not be the first born but he's still his son damnit.

"Respect for who mikoto? This is ridiculous" Fugaku replied his voice firm in the justification.

Sasuke inwardly sighed as he flashed back to the day where his father had wanted to skip his academy entrance exam. It appeared he was about to be thrust aside yet again. It looked as if big brother wasn't going to speak up anytime soon. Sasuke bit his lip. But maybe this time he should speak up. No no he couldn't, he wouldn't  
,he shouldn't ,should he? Speak up to his father? Itachi had the courage to that day? So shouldn't he have that same courage to defy his father in him?

Sasuke gritted his teeth and his hands clenched on his shorts. Their voices grew higher. His mother's tone was so defensive but his father's tone was so dismissive. Like he wasn't even going to consider it. Like he wouldn't consider it. If this was Itachi's little get together his father would be bouncing at the chance to go. It was infuriating. Sasuke felt his chakra starting to simmer his sharingon barely being repressed. Naruto grabbed sasuke's left wrist as Sakura grabbed his right. It was a squeeze of courage, unity, possibly even assurance. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he snapped. And this time he meant to.

"Then don't go!" He screamed jumping to his feet scowling, his hands sliding out of his teammates grasp crossing in front of his chest. All eyes were now on him but for once Sasuke didn't care. For once Sasuke actually had a reason to be angry. His father didn't say a word and that just ticked Sasuke off more. His father just stared at him emotionless but he saw the slight glimmer of a sharingon in his dad's eyes. Sasuke's scowl deepened. His father wouldn't get the chance.

"If it's so ridiculous and unimportant to you then by all means dad don't come! It wasn't like it meant anything to me anyways" Sasuke said mumbling his last few words before he raced up to his room slamming his bedroom door with crash. Itachi winced Sasuke's door had definitely just splintered and probably a bit of his little brothers heart as well.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged wide eyed looks before both started glaring at Fugaku. How dare he do this to Sasuke again!

"What is wrong with you!" Sakura hissed resisting the urge to pummel Fugaku into the floor. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Fugaku was Sasuke's dad.

"You are a terrible father" Naruto stated summing up all of his negative emotions at him in that one statement before he and Sakura ran up the stairs after Sasuke.

Crashing could be heard and yelling. "Damnit other way Ra hurry before he gets to it!" Naruto yelled bolting down the stairs and around the corner and out the door scaling the side of Sasuke's house. Squeaking could be heard and a scream as Naruto fell from Sasuke's window as it to was slammed in his face. "Damnit! Obito! Help us!" Naruto commanded with a stomp of his foot once he was back in the kitchen. Obito blinked.

"Why me?" He asked stupidly.

"You can phase through walls dead last and the millions of traps Sasuke may or may not have told me he set up in his room" kakashi said as he pushed Obito to a standing position and shooed him away as Naruto and Sakura dragged him up the stairs. "What the hell!?" Obito screamed as he saw the state of Sasuke's room. It looked like some war had took placed in Sasuke's room. His toys were all smashed to pieces his sheets somehow glued to the ceiling with ninja wire. The only toys that remained intact and unharmed were the building blocks, and dino. His toy snake was the most disturbing of all. It's head had been cut clean off it's body heavily burned. It's tongue well there were no words to what sasuke did to the tongue and mouth of the snake.

Sasuke laid on his bed arms spread on his bed. "Go away..." Sasuke mumbled throwing a nearby toy block at Obito but it just passed through him knocking against the door.

"We got this" Naruto said nodding to obito.

The older uchiha nodded and exited the room.

"He's gone" Sakura said smiling. Sasuke shot up with a grin wiping away the fake tears. His anger momentarily placed on the back burner. They had planning to do. He could hate his father later. Well not hate but it was close enough.

"So do you think he'll come?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked in in return. "He's guilted... He's going" he replied. It worked everytime.

Back downstairs fugaku sighed. "Alright i've changed my mind. I'll go"

Kk guys that was this update see you all later i love you! Don't forget to comment!


	24. ch: 20 the ultimate tag team challenge

Teams 7, 8, 9 an 10 sat in a circle each with a confident smirk on their faces. The various clans were situated together. Hana sat as close to Itachi as she could but sadly Shisui was in the way. She growled lowly but Itachi's best friend wasn't moving. He would rather have a feral Inuzuka after him than a fangirl Sakura and Itachi was blocking him from her line of vision.

"RaToKe you all remember our agreement don't you?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book as he leaned calmly against the table next to Obito. All the other sensei's seemed to snap theirs heads at Kakashi in sync as well as the adults. What had Kakashi just said? What were they hiding now?!

"Yes sensei" they said at once in sync.

"Good mini minions" hey said while turning a page.

Fugaku held his tongue but yet again felt a surge of anger toward Kakashi Hatake. How dare he address his son like that! Obito merely raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. That was a new nickname. Why couldn't he call them that? Damn bakashi he always gets to do the cool stuff.

"Kakashi you are aware that your students are not like your ninja hounds?" Hiruzen felt the urge to ask.

"They like the nickname... It was that or demon hell spawns and they all agreed that would only work for the female member of the team. " Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Of course they did..." Hiruzen sighed. This team 7 was certainly puzzling.

"Hey why do you guys get matching uniforms!" Lee cried with mini flames burning in his eyes.

Sasuke merely smirked in response.  
"Sakura had the idea... Sasuke and I just went with the flow. Kakashi sensei approved and that was that." Naruto grinned.

"That is soo youthful neji, tenten put these on my youthful teammate's!" Lee screamed pulling out two leotard spandex onesie's from his weapons pouch.

Tenten paled and rapidly shook her head no.

"Neji..." Lee encouraged hopefully.

"Oh hell no!" Neji snapped making a very crude gesture toward his teammate.

"Why not!?" Lee said as anime tears fell from his eyes.

"Because that is horrid" Ino said shivering slightly.

"Honestly you look like a carrot" tenten giggled.

"Carrots are good for eyesight!" Lee argued back.

"But not good to be wearing lee" ino advised with a slight gag.

"You all just don't understand true fashion brilliance" lee said sighing putting the onesie's back.

"I'm sure that's it" tenten muttered with an eye roll.

"Doesn't look that bad if you squint" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This coming from the shinobi wearing orange"

Naruto gasped and his hand flew to his chest in fake agony. "Sasuke you wound me" naruto said dramatically.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

"Can you go a day without saying hn?" Sakura asked.

"No you two would miss me saying it to much" sasuke responded smirking.

"True" Sakura responded with a nod.

"Can we start yet? I'm bored!" Kiba whined and akamaru barked in agreement.

"It would be nice to start while it's still daylight. we don't want shikamaru to have even more of an advantage from the time of day" shino said pushing his glasses up slightly, his beetles humming with excitement. All of the kids were itching to fight each other. It had been years since they all had time to go up against each other.

"Okay if you all insist here's how it's going to go. You will break up into team's of two. The winners as a special treat gets to against. Kakashi and Obito."

"Boo!" The kids screamed in protest as they all began throwing clumps of dirt at Asuma.

"Hey!" Asuma yelped as Sasuke's dirt hit him right in the face shika's and Naruto's not to far behind.

"Cut it out!" Obito yelled as dirt started to be hurled at him as well. He yanked his goggles down as fast as he could to protect his precious sharigon and beautiful orange glass eyeball. The thing was a pain to clean.

"Dead last just go intangible" Kakashi said as he turned yet another page.

"Oh i keep forgetting i can do that"

"Loser"

"Is this really the time to banter you two?" Kurenai asked as the kids started making holes in the ground.

"It's the best time kurenai! When their hot blooded youth's are raised more than ever!" Gai smiled. That is until neji got him right where the sun don't shine.

"That was for the youth!" Neji called cackling silently to himself.

"Nice shot neji" tenten complimented as she threw a clump of dirt right at gai's head knocking him out effectively.

"Your aim has improved" neji complimented. Tenten smiled in return.

"Is there a combo you guys want to fight instead?" Kakashi asked boredly as clump after clump missed him. He didn't bother to even attempt to dodge dirt. Dirt was far better than glitter paint. He was still finding specks of it in his hair. His team luckily wasn't throwing anything at him. If they were he would not make it out of this picnic completely unscathed. Why had he volunteered to fight the winners anyways? He would get his ass handed to him. Gai didn't have his full power of youth back at this age. It was scary to say the least.

All the kids paused in their throwing and dropped the clumps of dirt they were holding. They all spun around forming a circle once again. It seemed they were coming to a decision when Sasuke suddenly screamed reeling back from the circle in pure shock landing on his rear.

"Are you guys insane!? I can't fight Itachi! i'll get obliterated!" Sasuke screamed as he made rapid gestures between himself and Itachi. Sasuke's eye's were wide with panic. Him fight Itachi and win? Yeah right! He could barely beat him when he was incredibly injured and sick from his totally healthy and unharmed? You've got to be kidding!

"Your doing it again" Kakashi commented with an eye roll.

"Doing what?" Sasuke queried making a face. He was only stating the truth. He couldn't beat Itachi there was no way. He didn't even think he could beat Itachi if he was still in his adult form.

"Your underestimating yourself" Kakashi sing songed.

"Shut up" Sasuke replied crossing his arms in a weak protest.

"You think i want to fight shisui!?" Naruto asked his own panic setting in.  
The guy's flicker technique rivaled his father's speed! He didn't have any of his dad's kunai on him to match his jutsu either. He couldn't fight that and win! Plus sharingon!

"We'll get demolished" Sasuke agreed.

Itachi and shisui gaped. They all wanted to fight them? Why them? Did the kids seriously see them as that good of a tag team?

"Boys if you lose you won't have to fight them" Sakura said with a light wack to each of the boys heads. "But if you both do end up losing i'll tear you to shreds!" Sakura yelled grabbing both her boys by the ears.

"Sakura or Itachi... Yeah i pick big brother. He'd break less bones" Sasuke sighed as sakura dragged the boys back to the circle.

"I guess the winners of the tag team challenge will face of against Itachi and Shisui then?" Asuma asked cautiously.

"Yaaay!" All the kids screamed in triumph and Asuma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dirt disaster averted.

"Alright leaf legion pair up!" Kakashi commanded with a slam of his book.

"What did you just call them?" Kurenai asked blinking slowly.

"The leaf legion... Sasuke made up the name" kakashi said placing his book in his weapons pouch. Time to see if their were any shocking pairings. "Let's see who's paired up with who...

Naruto and Sasuke obvi,

Ino and Kiba the item,

shikamaru and choji bff's,

tenten and hinata wtf? Why are they together? #someone screwed up somewhere,

neji and lee taijutsu champs makes sense,

Shino and Sakura the double S. "

"Thanks for the commentary bakashi" Obito said his voice leaking with sarcasm.

"What's the first challenge?" Sakura asked.

"The first challenge is a duet!" Kakashi said latching onto Obito as he went intangible.

"Hey bakashi why can't you go intangible by yourself?"

"I don't know how dead last and i'm not an uchiha i can only do so much"

"Sucks to be you" obito shrugged but allowed kakashi to hold his hand as dirt was once again thrown. the kids were in outrage.

" Singing? Singing!? How is that a ninja skill!" Sasuke yelled hurling a kunai at his sensei.

"This coming from..."

"Don't you dare..." Sasuke warned.

Kakashi smirked as Sasuke scowled. He wouldn't dare...

"A "

"Sensei..." Sasuke.

Kakashi smirked. "Songwriter"

"You are getting glitter pranked... All icha icha will be burnt to ash and just as a little extra touch i'll write a song about it and every time you come to training practice i'm gonna sing it to you. After a while i'll stop but by that point in time Ra and To will know the lyrics. And you know just how annoyingly loud those two can get." Sasuke declared smirking triumphantly. Now they had a reason to mess with Kakashi again perfect.

"Not my icha icha..."

"Yes sensei your porn is getting burned" Sakura said with a wide grin.

"Oh i know where the glitter should go teme!" Naruto yelled in victory.

"You three are evil mini minions.." Kakashi whimpered.

"Thank you!" All three chorused.

"Now go pick your songs we're having a battle of the bands!" Kakashi said clinging to Obito for support.

"It's okay bakashi i'm sure the tykes can't get into your apartment..." Obito comforted. This only made Kakashi feel worse because he knew all too well there was no escaping Sasuke's wrath combined with Naruto's pranking genius and Sakura's determination. He was done for.

Okay guys that was this chapter tell me what you think! Comment comment comment! And don't worry next chapter there is literal action it's not just songs i promise and you won't have to read like thousands of lyrics either that would be way to much typing. So umm yeah please keep reading! Don't just stop reading because of this please!


	25. Ch 21: The Leaf Legion's Challenge

Disclaimer: all videos and or songs belong to their creators. I do not own any of these videos. Recreational use only.

? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ?

"Lord orochimaru i have studied these children closely... The uchiha boy will be the most suitable for our needs. He is intelligent but it appears he will be easily swayed if we threaten his teammates. He is very attached to them. He has this inner darkness about him just waiting to burst free. And his sharingon is the mangekyou." Kabuto reported as he kneeled in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips hungrily. Yes that uchiha boy would do nicely.

"You have done well Kabuto now tell me have you found where Madara ran off to?"

"No my lord it appears he has disappeared. He hasn't reappeared in his cave in months and the zetsu's have all been slaughtered including the hatchlings"

"How?"

"They were all hit by insane amounts of chakra"

"How insane are we talking Kabuto?"

"It's as if madara decided to off his zetsu's sir" Kabuto said his voice quivering slightly.

The scene had been horrific. Susanoo hand prints were everywhere. Huge dents in the ground. Fireballs, amaterasu, every one of the zetsu's either pummeled flat bone's completely crushed or bodies charred to nothing but ash. Kabuto even saw a charred skeleton! He didn't want to know who that guy was. But he did find one rinnegan that could hopefully be saved and presented to lord danzo as a gift of good faith. Kabuto would keep it a secret just in case he failed at rejuvenating it. Which was highly possible. The thing was basically fossilized.

"We should give little Sasuke a visit then" Orochimaru said smiling.

"Yes lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said bowing once again before walking off to resume his work with the rinnegan eyeball.

"Well if madara is truly gone then i'll just have to improvise. Heart wounds are nasty things. But with a few of hashirama's cells, the brand new eye kabuto is hiding from me to match your name, and a bit of my edo tensai jutsu and you'll be ready to serve me. Wouldn't you say my dear Rin?" Orochimaru asked stroking the lifeless girl's cold pale cheek. Her purple cheek marks slightly cracked. He received no reply but that was only expected. She would be his and Kakashi would suffer for helping his sensei steal his spot as the fourth hokage.

? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ?

"Alright choji this such a drag but let's get this over with." Shika sighed snatching the mic from asuma furiously. Why did he have to go first? They only cared about watching sasuke now thanks to kakashi. Maybe he and choji should just quit now.

"This song was written in like 5 minutes flat and it's called chasing cars" choji said hitting the music button that would start up the background tunes.

Shikaku had no words. Except troublesome. His son could sing. Since when could shikamaru even sing? Had he ever heard his son sing? Why were they even watching his son sing? The uchiha boy had been right singing wasn't a ninja skill if anything it was a hobby! What did this prove about the children's skill? It was as if this was a a playdate! He had more important things to complete than this. Like that troublesome paperwork.

Choza cocked his head to the side slightly. His son wasn't terrible. He wasn't amazing but he wasn't terrible either. He looked far more confident than he had been a few months prior. Choji had gained so much confidence that his father couldn't help but be a bit hopeful. If his son could sing in front of people with his best friend without so much as batting an eye then imagine what he could do in a battle. In a fight. He could only hope that choji had transformed into the son he had always dreamed he could be. Not a weak one but a strong one.

Both boys walked off the stage choji with a fresh bag of chips already in hand and shikamaru yawned already bored. That had been such a drag.

Next up ino and kiba

"Wait my 4 year old baby brother is dating someone and i don't even have my man!? What is this!" Hana yelled in outrage stomping over to Itachi.

"Leave sas's brother alone hana it's bad enough he has to sit by you" kiba said.

"Why you little-!" Hana screamed in retaliation running after her brother.

"Akamaru dynamic marking!" Kiba commanded.

"Eew it went in my mouth!" Hana screamed running to the nearest bathroom in misery. Itachi's lips quirked upward. Hana was gone... If only momentarily.

"Sakura shino if you please."

"Of course sensei"

"Thanks for the song sasuke"Sakura said once they were off the stage. The audience clapped but people were starting to shift tiredly. How many mote songs did they have to sit through? Fugaku was beginning to regret his decision.

"Whatever" sasuke said with a shrug. He honestly didn't care at this point.

"Hinata and tenten if you please" kakashi ordered.

"Yess! Go hinata! I love you!" Naruto screamed at the top his lungs.

"So neji wha did you think of my song?" Tenten asked with a smile.

Neji blinked. "You have a nice voice" neji said at last. To be honest he didn't care about this part of the competition because clearly the person who made up this competition was on crack or something. Shinobi don't sing like this. Ever.

"Neji and lee. Please refrain from performing with to much youth" kakashi said as he ushered them on stage.

"That was soo youthful! Gai yelled.

"Thank you gai sensei!" Lee yelled back.

"Oh hell no!" Neji snapped as he was beginning to get dragged into the dreaded sunset. He escaped just in time.

"Last but not in a million light years least Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi announced.

"Your still getting pranked sensei" sasuke said smirking.

Can't blame me for trying" kakashi shrugged.

"To late we already did" naruto said shifting excitedly from foot to foot. Sasuke's song was so boss.

"Sorry sensei not fast enough" Sasuke tsked.

"Boys stop mocking and start singing" kakashi ordered getting annoyed.

"I think you mean stalling" sakura added.

"That too"

"Written and sung by Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto commented once they finished singing.

The audience gaped. Sasuke had wrote that!?

"Hn" Sasuke said before the two boys disappeared in a puff of smoak. They reappeared with the other genin.

"Sasuke how many of those songs did you write?" Kakashi asked knowingly.

Sasuke scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

"He wrote like all of them dattebayo!" Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke in a sideways hug.

"Isn't that cheating?" Obito asked scratching his head.

"Singing and songwriting aren't ninja skills!" All the kids screamed.

"Okay okay fine but since Sasuke wrote all the songs for you all him and Naruto get a point" kakashi said placatingly.

"Fine!" The kids snapped. They had better things to do than sing duets. They wanted to pummel each other into the ground and prove their ninja skills.

"Sensei i don't want pity points!" Sasuke exclaimed with a scowl.

"Yeah we barely did anything! Take the point back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Too bad it's your punishment for burning my icha icha during the survival test" Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Both boys hung their heads. They really didn't want to fight itachi and shisui.

"Can we please do the next challenge already!?" Tenten snapped irritated. Now Sasuke and Naruto were in the lead! She only went with Hinata because she know's Naruto inside and out and Tenten is used to working with a byukagan user!

"Enough with the kiddie stuff guys" shika said arms crossed and scowling.

"What you all just want to skip the rest of the stupid tournament?" Obito asked eyebrow raised.

"No we want to change the tournament" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Change it to what?" Asuma asked scratching his head.

"A relay race with our original teams." Sakura said smirking.

"For the final challenge Clan heads+itachi and shisui vs all of us" Sasuke smirked a challenging glint in his eyes.

Fugaku's head snapped to his son his eyes wide but face not revealing his shock. That was why Sasuke had wanted him here!? To trick him into some all out parent vs kids battle? Fugaku hadn't seen this coming. Neither had the other clan heads.

"Oh and that includes you Kakashi sensei... Technically you are a part of a clan" Sakura reminded.

"A clan of one person!" He argued back.

"Still counts" Sasuke said with finality.

Kakashi groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Why are me and shisui fighting?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because we said so" ino declared.

Kk guys next chapter is gonna be crazy! I'm talking major fight scenes! It'll be epic! And this is where kakashi starts showing off!


End file.
